Is it Real?
by Jenn11
Summary: Lex has a plan to protect Chloe by acting like they are a couple. But will the act become reality? ChLex!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a sequel to my story What Happened. You might want to read it first. (hint -hint) since it sets up the events in this story. This is my first ChLex story so I hope you all like it. I know this is a short chapter. I'll update again soon. Thanks to those who reviewed What Happened. It inspired me to write this story. Please review.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lex thought the plan through one last time before calling Chloe. Yes, he thought, it would work. He had all the logical, rational arguments ready to convince her. It would allow help him protect her. He wasn't sure why it seemed so important to protect her; he just knew that it was. His plan would also give him a chance to be near her, very near her, an idea that sped up his pulse and greatly appealed to him. He told himself it was because she was an intelligent and interesting person who he was never bored with. Not wanting to continue the train of thought he dialed her number.  
  
"Hello," Chloe answered her cell phone.  
  
"Hello, Chloe. It's Lex Luthor."  
  
"Lex. This is a surprise."  
  
"I had an idea on how to head off and discredit any action by my father."  
  
Chloe sat up straighter. "You have my attention." He smirked slightly and began to explain his plan. "We make sure that the press knows we're having a relationship. Since you're now 17, it's legal."  
  
"Are. You. Insane?"  
  
His smirk widened. "Not last time I checked. Let me explain."  
  
"Fine. Please do. I'd love to hear how us having a relationship will keep Lionel from hurting me. It would likely make him hate me more."  
  
"You weren't listening. I said we make sure *the press* sees us as being together. Then if my father tries to discredit you, or your work, we can say it's because he doesn't approve of our relationship."  
  
"So we come off as some modern day "Romeo and Juliet", from different worlds, complete a father who is against us."  
  
"Yes. The press would eat that up and you'd be seen as an innocent victim, which you would be."  
  
"And you get to have your father look bad," Chloe pointed out, even though she knew he had already thought of that..  
  
"That would be nice. But he'll know what would happen, what the press reaction would be. It might keep him from trying anything. At least for a little while, which would give me more time to find out his plans. Besides, he'll be busy trying to find out if our relationship is real and then trying to break us up. It will also direct some of his anger away from you, to me."  
  
"You're OK with that?"  
  
"It's nothing new to me. It is to you. I'm prepared for it. You aren't."  
  
"You *do* realize how arrogant and patronizing that sounded?" asked Chloe, in an ach tone.  
  
"Maybe. But that doesn't mean it's not true."  
  
"Fine. I'll play the role of your girlfriend. When should we start?" Chloe asked, trying to ignore the sudden racing of her heart.  
  
"Your father's leaving on a business trip tomorrow and won't be back until next week. So Friday I'll pick you up and we'll go to a club in Metropilous. We can stay in the Pent House that night and come back Saturday, after some shopping. And don't worry, the Pent House has two bedrooms."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. I have a class soon, so I'll see you Friday." She didn't bother to ask how he'd get a minor into a club, since she already knew. He'd tell them his name, if they didn't recognize him on sight, and they wouldn't even think of asking for any ID's.  
  
Chloe sat back in her chair and stared at the screen, letting herself think about what had just happened. She would be acting like Lex's girlfriend. She'd be spending the night in his pent house. She knew they would have to, at the very least, kiss; to keep up appearances. The thought had her blushing. She'd often dreamed of kissing Lex, and now she would be doing it for real. She had no doubt that he was an expert.  
  
She agreed that it was a smart plan to throw his father off balance, and help her. But she couldn't believe that was Lex's only reason. He always had his own motives and reasons. She figured she'd just have to wait and see. She refused to let herself hope that it was because he wanted to spend time with her and act as her boyfriend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story What Happened. Hope you're liking this one.  
  
Chloe was quiet as they sped towards the city in Lex's Ferrari. She did *not* want to distract him from his focus on the road at the speed he was going; but she didn't feel scared. She knew that he normally drove at these speeds and knew how to handle it. She also knew that no cop would pull them over with Lex signature license plates announcing the drivers identity.  
  
Since Lex had told her they'd stop at the penthouse first and to wear comfortable clothes she had on jeans and her favorite shirt. Her bag was in the small trunk. She, correctly, assumed that Lex had a complete wardrobe at the penthouse and didn't need to worry about bringing clothes.  
  
She let her mind wander to the conversation they'd had when he'd called Thursday to arrange the details of when he'd pick her up. She'd asked how he could be sure that Lionel wouldn't be at the penthouse. He'd told her that his father had his own residence. The penthouse had been an 18th birthday present to Lex. She knew many kids would love getting a penthouse for their birthday, but that to Lex it had just been further proof that his father didn't want him around.  
  
Lex focused on the road but was aware of Chloe's presence next to him.  
  
An hour later Chloe looked around as Lex showed her into the Penthouse. It was spacious and very modern, unlike the mansion filled with antiques. She thought it suited him. The furnishes were obviously top quality; but just as obviously chosen for comfort and personal taste rather than to impress. Lex showed her to the bedroom that was larger than her own and had a small connecting bathroom of it's own. She took the clothes she'd brought out of the bag and put them away, then joined Lex in the main room.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat?"  
  
"No. Thank you. So what's the plan for tonight?"  
  
"There's a fairly new club called "Club DV8". Don't worry, the name is more outrageous than the people. No large scale media will be there, so you don't have to worry about that, yet. But there will be a few reporters there, looking for names and faces. They *will* recognize mine, and tomorrow a few papers will say that I was seen out clubbing with a beautiful blonde woman. Name unknown. The other papers will be kicking themselves for not having someone there."  
  
"As a journalist I can understand that."  
  
"I thought you might. Next Saturday there is a large Charity Ball. Tomorrow, you can go shopping for a dress; and my father will call asking about the mystery woman I was seen with. There will be a lot of media at the Ball and the fact that we're seeing each other will become a matter of public record. Are you sure you're OK with that? We can still work out something else." Lex asked, hoping she wouldn't change her mind, but feeling he should give her a last chance.  
  
"No. That's good," Chloe was quick to assure him.  
  
"It's 10:00 now so we should probably leave in about half an hour."  
  
"Then I'll go start getting ready."  
  
Half an hour later Chloe stepped out of her room. Lex was waiting and looked her over. He worked to keep himself from letting his jaw drop as he looked her over. She had on tall black boots that showed through the thigh- high side slits of her long red skirt. A black corset-style top showed off her figure to perfection. The outfit managed to be seductive, without looking slutty.  
  
Chloe didn't see Lex looking her over because she was to busy looking him over; and liking what she saw. He wore his usual perfectly tailored black pants, but had changed into a deep purple tee shirt that was tight enough to show his muscles to great advantage. Chloe had known Lex was strong, but had never before seen how well muscled his slim figure was.  
  
"No one is going to wonder how I got over Helen so fast when they see you. You look stunning," Lex complimented her.  
  
"Thank you," Chloe replied, and let it go at that. She didn't want to talk about Helen right now. She know that he hated her, but wasn't sure if that counted as being over her, knowing that the line between love and hate really was thin. She wanted to focus on his compliment to her. She took the arm he extended to and allowed him to lead her out of the penthouse.  
  
Chloe saw the sudden stares as Lex helped her out of the car; Lex also noticed them, but ignored them. After giving the valet his key Lex lead her to the front of the long line of people waiting to enter the club.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Luthor. Miss," Greeted the doorman as he held the door for them.  
  
Chloe smiled, pleased at having been right about what would happen when they got to the club. The smile lit up her face just as many eyes watched them entering the club. Lex also noticed it and wondered at the cause.  
  
"What's the smile for?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Am I supposed to look miserable being here with you?"  
  
"This really isn't the time for a round of Verbal Judo. Let's save that for the Penthouse."  
  
"What? None of your women ever argue with you?"  
  
Just to irritate her Lex answered, "No."  
  
"Let's dance." Chloe suggested as the reached the edge of the dance floor and a slow song began.  
  
"I thought that was supposed to be my line?" Lex quipped as he pulled her close and began to dance with her.  
  
As the song ended a very drunk young man started towards them, clearly wanting to get the next dance with Chloe. Lex warned him away with a look that was cold enough to freeze the alcohol running through his veins. The unlucky man turned and headed to the bar. Chloe had never even noticed the exchange but continued dancing with Lex as another slow song started. Telling himself it was for the people he knew were watching them, Lex again held Chloe very close as they danced. Not quit full body contact, but close. Very, very close.  
  
Chloe was so caught up in enjoying dancing and being in Lex's arms that she didn't give it much thought. As she had expected he was an expert dancer and she told herself that's why she felt like she never wanted to leave his arms. She almost managed to convince herself.  
  
After 4 more dances, the last three fast ones, Lex and Chloe left the dance floor. As they passed the bar Lex ordered a glass of Brandy and Chloe ordered a bottled water. She was feeling hot and the cold water felt wonderful as she took a large swallow. Lex led her to a table where they could sit.  
  
Looking around Chloe noticed a few eyes on them. "So, we're being watched. Just as planned."  
  
"Yes. It's entirely possible my father already knows we're here together, if one of them called him."  
  
"So how long do we need to stay here?"  
  
"A while. But not until last call."  
  
Chloe saw the woman walking towards them and quickly looked her over, registering details: Bleached-blonde hair, dress she was falling out of, stiletto heels.  
  
"Leeexxsshh," slurred the woman as she reached the table.  
  
"Barbie, you're drunk, and I'm not interested. Please go."  
  
"My name's noootttt Bar-BE it's Melaaaanieee," she slurred.  
  
Thankfully her "date" arrived and led her away with an apologetic smile at the couple.  
  
Chloe couldn't resist teasing Lex a little. "An old flame?"  
  
"A spark. There's not enough substance to her for a flame."  
  
"In other words a one night stand," translated Chloe.  
  
"Two nights. . . . . I think," Lex deadpanned, keeping his face serious.  
  
Chloe couldn't help but grin slightly.  
  
On impulse Lex leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He kept it light and pulled back before she could respond. He hoped she would put it down to being part of their act. He wished he could. But while he was a master at lying to others he was usually honest with himself. He knew it was because he wanted to, because he couldn't seem to help himself. Chloe did believe it part of their act, and remembering her "role" as his girlfriend, hid her surprise.  
  
"Hello, Lex," greeted a handsome and expensively dressed man as he walked up to their table.  
  
"Thomas. It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen you at the clubs lately. I can see why you'd want to keep this beauty to yourself, though. Can I get an introduction and a dance?"  
  
"The dance you'll have to ask her for. As for the introduction: Chloe, this is Thomas, a friend of mine from Oxford. Thomas, this is Chloe, a . . . good friend, of mine." Lex said, knowing how Thomas would interpret the phrase "good friend". It would give the impression they were together, and not a one-night fling. Thomas would also hear it as "hands off"; the term "friend" telling him she actually meant something to Lex. Thomas gave Lex a slight nod to show he understood then turned his full attention to Chloe. "So, may I have a dance?"  
  
"Of course," answered Chloe as she stood. Then, wanting to pay Lex back for the earlier kiss, she kissed his cheek before leaving with Thomas. She didn't see the small, but genuine, smile that crossed Lex face at her actions.  
  
While she was dancing a few other old friends stopped at the table and they got talking. When Chloe and Thomas returned they joined in the conversation. The men were all impressed at Chloe's intelligent, and well timed, remarks; as well as her beauty.  
  
Eventually the group split up, and Lex looked at Chloe. "Fell up to more dancing?"  
  
"Sure," Chloe answered and put her hand in his. He took it and raised it to his lips before leading her to the dance floor.  
  
Two hours later as they left the club Lex arm possessively circled her waist; a fact noticed by the people still watching them.  
  
Chloe gratefully sank back into the leather seat as Lex drove back to the Penthouse.  
  
"Since you had the internship here this summer, I assume you know the stores?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What stores did you dream of being able to shop in, but didn't have the money?"  
  
Chloe listed a few of the designer stores and Lex nodded. "You do have excellent taste. And accounts at those stores. I'll makes sure of that in the morning, then you can buy any dress you like. I am serious about that. *Any* dress. Don't worry about the cost. Choose any other accessories you'd like as well. I'm sure you'll need new shoes to with a new dress. Women always need new shoes," Lex finished in a mock-irritated tone.  
  
"Just for that I will get new shoes," Chloe joked back.  
  
Lex pulled the car into the parking area and soon they were back in the penthouse.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, Lex"  
  
"Chloe, it's technically morning now."  
  
"Then I'll see you later in the morning. Much, much later."  
  
"Sweet dreams," Lex said before walking into his room.  
  
I will if they're about you was Chloe thought as she closed her door.  
  
That night each dreamed of the other.  
  
A/N:  
  
Boo23: Thanks. It's nice to hear I stayed in character for Lex.  
  
Asharnanae: Hope you liked how I did the Club scene. Thank you.  
  
Autumngold: You are VERY welcome. It's a fun story to write. I thought they should have some fun with Lionel, and since it's my story. . . (evil grin)  
  
Kelly6: Thank you. Glad you like it.  
  
Tigerfanfry: Thanks. I'll keep updating as fast as I can.  
  
PeepsRfun2eat: Thank you for the compliments. The press will not even have to ask to get the two kissing!   
  
Madnet: Hope you will like how I write it. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The sound of his phone ringing woke Lex. He knew who the caller was without needing to check the Caller ID. "Hello, dad."  
  
"Son, hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"You did. Why?"  
  
"To find out how your evening went. I think it's healthy that your seeing someone again, and going out. Who is she?"  
  
"So you're worried about my emotional health and recovery?" Lex "asked" in a skeptical tone.  
  
"Of course I am, Lex. I'm your father."  
  
Lex glanced at his clock. 11:00 "I'm still tired. How about we meet for lunch in an hour?"  
  
"Fine, I'll see you then. The Luthor Corps Executive Dining Room?"  
  
"Of course," Lex agreed before hanging up.  
  
Lying back in his bed Lex tried to remember the dream Lionel had woken him from. All he could remember was that it had to do with Chloe. After a few minutes he got up and headed to the shower.  
  
Chloe had heard the phone ringing and a few minutes later Lex shower turn on. Figuring she should also get up if she wanted to get some shopping in she threw back the covers and headed for her shower.  
  
30 minutes later she walked into the kitchen to find Lex sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice. A few papers were spread out on the table. The top bottom of his shirt was undone and it wasn't tucked in. Chloe thought the casual appearance made him look even sexier than usual. In part because she knew few people were ever allowed to see him that way. It made her fell special.  
  
"Good morning, Chloe. Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes. You?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What would you like to eat? I can have whatever you like sent up."  
  
"What are you having?"  
  
"Just this. I'm meeting my father for lunch in half an hour."  
  
"So that *was* him that called."  
  
"Sorry it woke you." "Not a problem. So are we in the papers?" She asked.  
  
"As planned," he answered with a smirk. "We didn't get in the Daily Planet this weekend, but the Charity Ball will be covered in it, which means we will be."  
  
Chloe picked one up and began to read.  
  
LEX LUTHOR AND BLONDE BEAUTY SEEN TOGETHER AT CLUB  
  
A short article followed, it speculated on who she might be and if this meant that the Luthor playboy was once again on the market. It tactfully avoided directly mentioning his recent marriage and annulment.  
  
Seeing her look up from reading Lex spoke. "The others say about the same. I'm afraid I have to finish getting ready and leave. Just dial 1 on the phone and let them know what you want for breakfast. I already called the stores you mentioned yesterday. They're expecting you. Just tell them your name."  
  
"So is this going to be like "Pretty Woman" where I tell them I'm there to spend your money and they all cater to my every whim?"  
  
"It might be. Before I forget; on the table by the door is a set of keys. They go to the Lexus you'll find parked outside the front door."  
  
"You own a Lexus?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Company car."  
  
"Thought so," Chloe replied with a smirk.  
  
Deciding it was time to get out of the conversation Lex left to finish getting ready in his room.  
  
He walked into Luthor Corps Executive Dining Room at exactly 12:00. Lionel was nowhere in sight so Lex sat at his usual place. Despite it being Saturday the building was fully staffed and a server appeared immediately. He brought a bottle of TyNant water and poured Lex a glass. "Thank you." Lex acknowledged. Just then he saw his father enter the room.  
  
"You don't look terribly hung-over," noted Lionel as he sat down.  
  
"Perhaps that's because I went dancing, not drinking. A fact I'm sure you were made aware of," returned Lex.  
  
"So who is she? Anyone I know?"  
  
"Yes. I believe you do know her. I was with Miss Sullivan."  
  
"*Chloe* Sullivan?"  
  
"Is there another Miss Sullivan who has the misfortune to know us both?"  
  
"Misfortune? I'd consider it a blessing."  
  
"I'm sure; but, the press is sure that I'm a corrupter of innocent young women, and you. . . You have her spying on her friends for you."  
  
"Hmmm. She told you about that, did she?"  
  
"You sound almost surprised."  
  
"I hadn't been aware you two were so. . . close."  
  
Lex couldn't resist the chance for a dig. "Father, there are many things you are not aware of. Even if you don't like to believe that."  
  
The server returned before Lionel could reply. After ordering their food the conversation turned to business. Lionel considered trying to insinuate that Chloe was still working for him, but thought better of it, deciding Lex would never believe it. He'd have to do it more finesse, in a way that Lex would believe. He also decided he had to find out the truth about this sudden relationship. Lionel knew they had NOT been that close before Lex return from his ill fated wedding. No, he thought, something is going on. Something besides a simple romance.  
  
He'd learned years ago that with Lex things were never simple. He had taught him to well for that. The older Luthor now wavered between being proud of himself, and Lex, and wondering if he'd done his work to well. Wondering if the student might not one day surpass the teacher. But he decided that day was not today and for the moment it was enough. He could worry about the long term once he's learned more of Lex's relationship to Chloe.  
  
In this situation Lex could as good as read his father's thoughts. After all, his father had taught him to think like him; wanted Lex to be a younger version of himself. He hid his slight smirk behind a raised glass of water. He absently wondered what Chloe was doing at the moment. What dress she would choose. His mind began to create images of her in different dresses and he forced his focus back to the present. He knew he couldn't afford to be distracted so near his father. He made a mental note to call the stores later and find out about the dress. Then he could buy her some suitable jewelry to match it. He refused to dwell on why he wanted to get her a gift.  
  
After eating he was able to leave and met with a few of his old Metropolis contacts, the ones he usually didn't admit to having. * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe walked into the upscale store and began to look around. After noticing her fashionable, but not expensive, clothes the sales woman walked over to her.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I hope so I'm looking for a dress. This is the fifth store I've checked and I still can't find anything."  
  
"What sort of dress were you looking for? We have some wonderful ones at . . . affordable prices."  
  
Chloe couldn't help smirking. "Oh, that won't be a problem. And I won't be needing a Clearance Rack dress. Lex really wouldn't like that."  
  
"Lex. . . Luthor?"  
  
"Is their any other Lex in Metropolis?"  
  
"I'm sorry. You must be Miss Sullivan. We were expecting you. My apologies."  
  
Chloe, having had her fun, relented. "It's fine. So lets see what my choices are."  
  
"Of course. We just got a few new styles in yesterday. They're this way," directed the sales girl as she led Chloe to the side of the store.  
  
As soon as Chloe saw the dress she knew it was the one. It could have been in the dictionary under the phrase "simple and elegant". She loved the lavender color and was fairly sure that Lex also would, having seen him wear the color more than once. She quickly tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror. The long, clean lines helped give the illusion of height and the silk fabric felt perfect against her skin. The top was fitted but became a flowing skirt. She thought it would be perfect for dancing- - - in Lex's arms. The thought also crossed her mind that Helen, the few times Chloe had seen her, had favored shorter skirts. The ankle length skirt on her dress contrasted to that nicely, she thought. She also smiled when she realized she already thought of it as her dress.  
  
Looking at her watch she hurried to change back into her regular clothes. When Chloe asked if they could hold the dress for a while so she could shop for shoes without carrying it around the sales girl readily agreed. Chloe returned to the store half an hour later with her new shoes and purse. She hoped Lex wouldn't be at the penthouse so that she could sneak it into the closet without him seeing it and hoped Lex would let her leave it there for the week until the Ball. She normally disdained such things as snobbish and boring, but found herself looking forward to going with Lex. Lex wasn't there and she quickly put her dress in the closet. The sound of him opening the door broke her out of her reverie. "How'd the meeting with your father go?" Chloe asked as she walked into the main room.  
  
"Very well. How about the shopping? Did you find a dress?"  
  
"Yes. And no you can't see it. Can I leave it here until we come back next weekend?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And no peeking. I want to surprise you."  
  
"I don't like surprises, Chloe," Lex informed her as he sat down.  
  
"Too bad. Promise me you won't look. Please?"  
  
Lex looked into her eyes. "It really means that much to you?"  
  
"Yes. It does." She nodded slightly to emphasize her feelings.  
  
"I promise. I won't look in your closet," Lex carefully answered since planned to call the store and they could tell him about the dress.  
  
Chloe was so happy to have his promise she didn't consider the alternatives. "Now, what happened with Lionel?" Chloe asked as she took a seat across from thee couch he'd sat on.  
  
"He was surprised. He hadn't expected it to be you I was with. He considered trying to make me suspect you might still be working for him, but realized that would have been to obvious right then. He knew I wouldn't have believed it."  
  
"You *do* know I'm *not* working for him, right? You believe me?" Chloe asked, almost desperate for his trust. She didn't take time to ask herself why it was so important that he trusted her.  
  
"Chloe, I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't. I'd have taken you home last night."  
  
"Because this is *your* place. Even more than the mansion is," realized Chloe as she spoke.  
  
"Yes. My father brought the mansion over from Scotland. He made it in his image, for the most part. This penthouse is different. Yes he bought it, but I chose what would be in it. And he's never lived here, or even visited since I moved in. But we're getting sidetracked. After asking about who I was with we just discussed business. How it's your turn for details. How was the shopping? Like Pretty Woman?" He teased her as a way of getting off the subject of his father.  
  
"Sort of. All I had to do was mention coffee and they had a girl go over to Starbucks for me. In the last store she thought I was out of my price range and tried to show me the Clearance Rack dresses until I told her who was. Then it was all the newest styles and anything she could do to help. They even held my dress while I went . . .  
  
"Shoe shopping." Lex finished in a mock-irritated tone. "How about we go get some dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good. Where are we going?"  
  
"That's up to you. Any requests?"  
  
"I've always wanted to try that restaurant on the roof of the Metropolis Ritz, with the glass ceiling. I brought a dress, as you suggested, so I even have something to wear."  
  
"Why don't you start getting ready while I call and see about reservations."  
  
"Damn. I forgot. They won't have any openings for tonight, will they? Can we go another time?"  
  
"If you like it tonight, we can. Don't worry, I'll get a table for us."  
  
Chloe shook her head slightly. "I still sometimes forget who I'm dealing with. Of course they'll have an opening as soon as you say your name. But that will mean someone else will lose their's."  
  
"I guess I didn't explain. My father has a standing reservation. I seriously doubt he'll be there tonight so I'm calling to tell them I'll be using his table tonight."  
  
"Oh. OK. I'll go change."  
  
Chloe had brought her "little black dress" and was soon ready. She loved it halter top and knew she looked good in it. She'd bought it with the money she'd saved during her internship, it had been expensive, but worth it. Lex remained in the suit he'd worn to meet his father, and noticed with great appreciation how the dress seemed to highlight her blonde hair and red lips, as well as the way it showed off her trim figure and accented her curves.  
  
Lex drove them to the Ritz in the Ferrari. He held his arm out for her after the doorman had helped her out of the car and taken Lex keys. The reception at the restaurant was much like it had been at the club. There were people waiting, but Lex was immediately greeted. "Mr. Luthor, Miss. How pleasant that you could join us. Your table is ready. If you'll please follow me."  
  
As they walked to the table Chloe noticed the large hardwood dance floor. She hoped that she and Lex would have a chance to use it since she wanted to dance with him again, be in his arms again. Lex, knowing about the dance floor already, had definite plans to spend the evening with Chloe in his arms. He couldn't shake the surprising feeling that was where she belonged.  
  
After giving the waiter their order Lex asked Chloe to dance and led her to the dance floor. He saw a few other men looking her over and gave them his trademark smirk; knowing she was here with him and would be dancing with him, not them. Chloe noticed the looks but thought they were wondering who she was.  
  
After eating they returned to dancing. Chloe loved the glass ceiling that let you imagine that you were eating and dancing under the stars. She usually disliked such romantic nonsense, but tonight was somehow different. She knew it was because she was eating and dancing with Lex. Lex finished the final dance by lowering Chloe into a dip and kissing her deeply. She happily responded, returning the kiss. They were both slightly out of breathe when he raised her back to an upright position and then led her from the restaurant.  
  
Neither mentioned the kiss on the ride back to the penthouse, but both thought about it. Chloe repeated to herself that he had done it for the people watching. That it didn't mean anything. Not to him. Not like it did to her. But the nagging feeling that Lex was not a man to do anything kept creeping into her mind. That meant Lex wanted to kiss her. Wanted to play the part of her boyfriend. Yeah, she told herself, he wants to do that to protect you and mess with his father. Not because he wants *you*.  
  
Lex was having similar thoughts but knew they were excuses and justifications. Especially the kiss. She'd looked so beautiful that it had seemed the most natural thing to kiss her. It had not been planned as part of the "script" they were following. He prayed that Chloe believed it was. He was not yet ready to deal with a new relationship. Helen's betrayal was still to fresh in his mind, and his heart. As he parked he finally convinced himself that it had been her beauty, and that he'd gotten caught up in the moment.  
  
"Thank you, Lex. I really enjoyed dinner, and dancing with you." Chloe said as they entered.  
  
"You're welcome, Chloe. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Chloe asked, curious.  
  
"I enjoyed you," replied Lex, their kiss still on his mind. "Uh, enjoyed being with you." Lex quickly corrected himself. "Good night." Lex said then disappeared into his room.  
  
The next morning Lex told Chloe he had to take care of something and would return in a couple of hours. He called the stores Chloe had been to the day before and found out which store she had gotten the dress at. When he arrived there the sales girl was more than happy to show him another size of the same dress. He crossed the street to the jewelry store. The manager immediately greeted him. "Good morning, Mr. Luthor. How may we assist you?"  
  
"What do you have with amethysts, or pearls?"  
  
"This way, if you would." said the manager as he led Lex to the correct area. Lex saw what he wanted instantly. It was a necklace and bracelet set.  
  
"I'll take that set," he told the manager indicating the appropriate pieces.  
  
"Of course. Would you like it wrapped, or simply boxed?"  
  
"Wrapped, thank you."  
  
Motioning over one of the sales girls to wrap it he accepted the credit card Lex held out to him and rang up the sale himself.  
  
Lex put the wrapped box in the empty briefcase he'd brought to hide it from Chloe when he returned.  
  
After eating lunch together at the penthouse Lex drove them back to Smallville.  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked it. I don't know wether I want the jewelry to be amethysts or pearls, so I'll leave it up to you to tell me in you reviews, if you have a preference. I know, sneaky way to get feedback. What can I say?  
  
Lily: I totally agree with your assessments of Lex and Chloe. Thanks.  
  
Asharnanae: Thank you for the compliments!!! Lionel spanner throwing will be coming up. I think maybe at the Charity Ball . . . hhhmmmm I'll try to hurry and post.  
  
Autumngold: Glad you liked the club scene and story. More of Lionel's reactions will be coming in the next chapter, (when he's not sitting in front of Lex.)  
  
Vardaquareien: Thanks! Ice to hear someone liked my "translation" of friend. The real press reaction will be at the Ball. I'll try to make it good.  
  
Emsta: Thank you. I'll try not to disappoint.  
  
Scifichick: Thanks. More will be coming as soon as I can.  
  
Zara-Rose: Thanks for the compliment. It is interesting to try and keep Lex in character. You did a great job of in in your stories, which I will get reviews posted on. . . . Glad you like the story.  
  
Peepsrfun2eat: The teasing just seemed to fit with the personalities, and was fun to write. I feel sorry for the girl . . . . Thanks you. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This time it's Lionel's turn to know what Lex is thinking. . . Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
An hour after Lex returned home the visitor he'd been expecting arrived.  
  
"How was Metropolis, Lex?"  
  
"Hello to you too, Clark. The answer to the question you're really asking is that Chloe is fine, and her virtue intact. The penthouse has two bedrooms. Chloe slept in one. I slept in the other."  
  
Somewhat calmed Clark dropped into his usual chair. "So what's going on with you two? All Lana told me was that you were taking Chloe to metropolis for the weekend, and that Chloe packed to be going out on the town, nice clothes and her best dress."  
  
Lex was able to answer quickly, since he'd expected the question and planned his answer. He would answer Clark, but not give him the details of what Chloe had done. "While you were gone my father gave Chloe an assignment. She ended up refusing to complete it. My father will not take that well. He has a rather intense dislike of the word no; unless, of course, he's the one saying it. Chloe and I are going to convince the press, and the public, that we are together romantically. Then if my father tries to discredit or hurt her we can say it is because he disapproves of our relationship. Trying to find out how real the relationship is will also temporarily distract him from revenge. That will give me time to find out what he plans and protect Chloe."  
  
"I hadn't realized you two were so close."  
  
"Funny, that's exactly what my father said. Before you ask, yes, I do have my own reasons. Having Chloe with me will keep the other women, who would be SOOOOO anxious to console me on my loss, away from me. I don't want to deal with them, and thanks to Chloe I won't have to. It will also let me ruin my father's plans. As I told Chloe, that in itself is reason enough. Oh, I didn't tell her she was keeping other women away. Please don't mention that to her."  
  
"Not a problem, since she still won't talk to me. She's polite and everything if we run into each other, but we aren't close at all, not anymore."  
  
"Then why are you here, Clark?"  
  
"'Cause she's been hurt enough. By me, and others. I don't want to see her hurt again."  
  
"And you think I'd hurt her." Lex said, rather than asked.  
  
"Not on purpose. I mean, I know that you weren't doing this just to hurt her, but . . . I wasn't trying to hurt her either, and I did."  
  
Seeing that the younger man was sincere, Lex relented. "OK. I understand. But please believe I am trying to help and protect Chloe, not hurt her."  
  
"I believe you, Lex. Thanks for explaining. Do you really think Lionel will try something?"  
  
"I know he will. Chloe defied him. He won't just let that pass. I can watch over her in Metropolis, but my father knows that."  
  
Clark finished the thought. "So he may try something here in Smallville. You want me to keep an eye on her at school."  
  
"Yes. I know that might not be easy with you two not really talking, but I'm sure you'll figure something out. Who knows, maybe this will get her talking to you again."  
  
"Maybe. Or it might tick her off even more. I'll also get Pete to help."  
  
"Not a bad idea," admitted Lex.  
  
"I'd better get back to the house. See you later, Lex."  
  
"I'll see you later. And, Clark, watch yourself."  
  
Clark nodded as he turned to go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lionel sat back in his chair, having just told his secretary to go home for the night. He wanted to be alone so that he could think, and plan. His logical mind began mentally listing the things he knew.  
  
1) Chloe had told Lex she'd worked for him.  
  
2) They were now working together.  
  
3) They had a sudden relationship that was almost certainly a combination of business and pleasure.  
  
4) The effect, and likely reason, for the relationship was to protect Chloe.  
  
5) Lex would make sure the relationship got more and bigger media attention.  
  
6) Any move he made against Chloe would be countered, effectively, by the accusation that he was after her because he disapproved of the relationship.  
  
7) He would look heartless and anything said against Chloe false.  
  
He was forced to admit that Lex's plan was brilliant. There was currently no way he could make any public move against Chloe. He was also sure that if tried anything more . . . private, Lex would ensure that it became public, with very careful spin control done to protect Chloe. He considered trying something in Smallville but was sure Lex would have taken precautions to protect the girl there as well. Most likely, involving young Clark Kent. He had taught the boy well.  
  
Lionel frowned as he realized he would have to wait. Chloe was safe for the moment, and a long time to come. He comforted himself with the thought that eventually the relationship, whatever it was, would come to an end. He would be ready when it did. No one defied him and got away with it; especially not a high school girl.  
  
The one piece of truly valuable information he had gained was that Chloe did mean something to Lex. Yes, Lex would be tempted to do something like this just to thwart his plans; but Lionel did not believe that was the only reason. Some men, Clark Kent came to mind, would to it simply to be a gentleman and help a woman. But that was not Lex. No, that was much to simple, and while Lex was many things, simple was not one of them. Lionel decided that for now he'd keep himself occupied finding out exactly what the blonde meant to his son.  
  
He picked p the phone to make the necessary phone calls to have thee couple watched.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
By feigning being tired Chloe was able to escape much questioning by Lana. As the week progressed she found herself more and more eager for their date. Lex had talked to her father and he'd given his approval for their plan. He also praised Chloe for refusing to work for Lionel, which made her uncomfortable.  
  
On Thursday she called Lex.  
  
"Luthor."  
  
"Lex?"  
  
"Chloe, hello."  
  
"Hi. Everything's set for Saturday?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh, could we come back Saturday night, after the Ball?" Asked Chloe with a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Of course. Why?" Lex asked, worried that it was because she didn't want to spend any more time with him than she had to.  
  
"My dad had already made plans for us to do something together on Sunday. He said he could reschedule it, but. . . "  
  
"You don't want to make him do that," finished Lex. Relieved that the reason had nothing to do with him. "It's fine. I understand and it's not a problem to come back Saturday night. We'll have the Limo drives us back so that you can get a couple hours sleep on the way."  
  
"Thanks, Lex. That's very understanding of you."  
  
Lex decided to have some fun with her. "Well, as your boyfriend it my job to be understanding and cater to your every whim."  
  
Chloe burst out laughing. "Yeah. Right. I'll keep that in mind. Oh, I also wanted to thank you for not giving Clark or my father the whole story."  
  
"All I did was leave out a few details."  
  
"You, of all people, must know what they say about the details."  
  
"Yes, the Devil is in the details; and considering that this involves my father it may even be the literal truth."  
  
"Yeah, so thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. I think we should meet at the Talon for lunch on Saturday before we leave."  
  
"Why? Problem?"  
  
"Not yet. But there might be if we are always seen together in Metropolis, but never see each other in Smallville. It would look very suspicious. I'm willing to bet my newest car that my father is having us watched to find out how involved we really are."  
  
"You're right. I hadn't even thought about that. I'll see you for lunch then. Noon?"  
  
"That works. I'll see you then."  
  
As they hung up Chloe found herself almost sad that she would not be spending as much time with Lex. She'd come to enjoy his company and want him around. Before her mind could drift to far in that direction the bell signaling the end of lunch break sounded and Chloe left the Torch Office for her next class.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex walked into the Talon at exactly noon to find Chloe was sitting at her usual table. When she looked up at him he leaned down to give her a kiss. She'd half been expecting it and responded easily. As he sat down Chloe noticed a few people had been watching and saw the kiss. She recognized most of them as locals but wondered if one of the people she didn't know was going to report back to Lionel.  
  
Sensing her thoughts Lex leaned across towards her and whispered in her ear, "Quit staring. I don't see any of my father's people, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to send any I'd recognize, so that means nothing." He gave her a slow, seductive smile as he leaned back.  
  
Playing her part she smiled back at him. "Promise?" Chloe asked in a voice just loud enough to carry to anyone listening.  
  
Lex was saved from answering by the arrival of the waitress. Almost an hour later Lex took Chloe's bag and carried it out to his Ferrari.  
  
"I thought you said we were going to take the limo?"  
  
"I said we'll return in the limo. It actually works out very well. This car is due for a check up by my mechanic in the city so I'll leave it there."  
  
Chloe nodded as he opened her door for her. Within minutes they were speeding towards the city.  
  
A/N: I know this was kind-of short, but I want the entire next chapter for the Ball. Thanks for the feedback on the jewelry; he'll give it to her next chapter.  
  
Pandimonia: Thank you, and I will continue he story.  
  
Scifichick: Glad you like it. I was worried about writing Lionel, so thanks. It's nice to hear I got him right. More will be coming, soon.  
  
Buffiy: Thanks for the compliment and the input on the jewelry. I like the simple but dramatic, it fits Chloe.  
  
Wackochica: Thank you VERY much. I'm having fun writing this story and the relationship between them.  
  
PeepsRfun2eat: Thanks. I figured Chloe would have the same attitude about the shopping as you did. I'll keep Lionel a part of the sorry. Sorry, no glass slippers. Just Prince Charming.  
  
Vardaquareien: Thank you! I'm thinking amethyst as well. Lex reading Lionel seemed logical to me, so I'm glad you liked it and how I'm handling Chloe and Lex.  
  
Autumngold: Hope I didn't disappoint with Lionels thoughts and reactions, more on that will be coming. Soon, but not to soon, for Lex and Chloe to figure it out. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and to those of you who gave me feedback on the jewelry.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Chloe checked her reflection one last time before leaving her room. The dress was more subdued her usual style, but she liked it. It looked elegant, and most importantly, NOT like the dress of a high school girl. When she as with Lex she wanted to look older and more sophisticated so she wouldn't embarrass him; since he was being kind enough to help her, even if he did have his own reasons.  
  
The lavender color was flattering and she was pleased with what she saw and hoped Lex would be. She wanted him to see her as a beautiful woman, not just a girl he was taking pity on. No, she thought. Lex does *not* know the meaning of pity. Sympathy, that was better. She somehow knew his mom had taught him to feel sympathy. Better than pity, but still not what she wanted Lex to feel for her. She was momentarily stunned by the direction her thoughts had taken. She wanted Lex to think she was beautiful, and feel something for her? Where had that come from? Before she could think of an answer she heard Lex's voice calling her.  
  
"Coming," she answered.  
  
Lex was dressed in his Tux and had the jewelry box sitting on the table. As Chloe appeared he was stuck by her beauty. She looked sophisticated, but not faked; sensual, but almost innocently so; young, but like a woman, not a girl. The contradictions fascinated and attracted Lex, in a way few women ever had.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Chloe asked nervously.  
  
"I think you will be the "belle of the Ball" and I will be the envy of every man there." Lex replied honestly.  
  
Chloe looked into his eyes for any trace of mockery or false flattery, but found none. The connection was broken when he leaned over to pick up the wrapped package, which he held out to her.  
  
Completely surprised, Chloe hurried to sit down in a nearby chair and unwrap it. She stopped and looked at Lex when she saw the logo of Metropolis most exclusive jeweler on the box lid.  
  
"Go on. Open it," Lex encouraged.  
  
She gasped slightly as she saw the contents. A string of pearls interspersed with small amethysts and a large amethyst pendant. The bracelet was the same, but lacked the pendant.  
  
"Lex, I can't accept this. It's to much."  
  
"You can accept it, and it is far from being to much. If it makes you feel better think of it as . . . your costume. Everyone will expect me to give you lavish gifts, such as this. If I don't they might start to wonder and ask questions."  
  
After thinking for a moment she reluctantly agreed. "All right. But after this is over I'm giving it back."  
  
Lex didn't argue, but had no intention of letting her ever return the jewelry, or any of the other gifts he planned to give her. "May I?"  
  
"Please," replied Chloe as she handed him the necklace to put on her. He stepped behind her and let his hands brush her neck as he carefully positioned and fastened the necklace. He felt Chloe involuntarily tense in reaction, but misunderstood the reason for her sudden tension. He then walked back to face her and took the bracelet to fasten around her wrist. He was pleased to feel her pulse speed up slightly as his hands briefly caressed her wrist. Chloe wondered how a simple touch could affect her so much. For heaven's sake, she thought, all he did was help fasten a couple pieces of jewelry. As she looked at the bracelet a thought stuck her.  
  
"How did you know this would match my dress? You promised not to look!"  
  
"I didn't look. When I went to pay for the dress the sales girl showed it to me. . . at the store. I didn't break my promise to you, Chloe. Please believe that."  
  
After looking into his eyes for a moment she sighed. "I believe you. Thank you for the beautiful jewelry."  
  
"You're welcome. The limo should be waiting. We'd better go."  
  
Half an hour later the limo pulled to a stop.  
  
"Ready?" Lex asked.  
  
"Ready. I feel a little like Cinderella."  
  
"And you don't like it," Lex stated with confidence.  
  
"No. Being the princess is Lana's role, not mine."  
  
"Tonight it is your role," Lex reminder her as the driver opened the door and held out his hand to help Chloe get out of the car. Lex quickly followed her out of the car.  
  
Lex ignored the reporters calling to him and wrapped his arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her near. She reacted by smiling up at him, and he returned the smile. Dozens of cameras flashed, catching the couple staring into each other's eyes and smiling - seemingly oblivious to the crowd around them. The photographers knew the romantic photo would make the next days paper and television news. Leaving his arm around Chloe, Lex led her into the building.  
  
In truth, Chloe and Lex had been unaware of anyone else. In that moment each had felt a sudden, strong connection. Chloe had let down her usual barriers of cynicism and Lex had seen the soft-hearted, vulnerable girl beneath, who wanted nothing more than to be loved. Without knowing it Lex and also lowered his barriers and allowed Chloe to see the heart and soul he kept so carefully hidden in an attempt to protect them. He wanted to give her that love, and she was stunned at the depths of his soul; a soul he had hidden so well that many believed it did not exist. Neither had even been conscious of entering the building, moving on autopilot as their minds, and hearts, dealt with the sudden connection and realizations.  
  
They were brought back to the present when Thomas greeted them.  
  
"Lex. Chloe, it's good to see you again. Save me a dance later?"  
  
"Of course," answered Chloe with a smile.  
  
Lex shook Thomas outstretched hand. "Hello, Thomas. Are you here alone?"  
  
"No. I'm on the way to get our drinks. I'll see you both later," explained Thomas before leaving.  
  
Looking around Lex saw his father across the room. Lionel was watching him, and ignoring the babbling, but beautiful, young woman on his arm. Just for fun, Lex leaned down and kissed Chloe. Surprised, but more than willing, Chloe accepted and returned the kiss. When they broke the kiss she followed Lex eyes to Lionel who was still watching them. From the safety of Lex side she couldn't resist smirking at him. He looked down and appeared to tell the still talking girl with him to be quiet.  
  
Lex and Chloe shared an amused look before continuing further into the room. Chloe recognized the faces of many present from seeing them in the Daily Planet or on the news. Many greeted Lex and he introduced Chloe. A few others she'd met at the club the week before where present and stopped to chat. After what seemed, to Chloe, like forever the music started, and with it the dancing.  
  
Without saying a word Chloe and Lex began dancing. As they danced Lex told Chloe more about the people he'd introduced her to and answered her questions about them; not at all surprised that the questions where intelligent and insightful. For her part Chloe enjoyed hearing Lex keen observations and cleverly told stories about the people around them.  
  
People watching them couldn't help but notice how in synch, and graceful, the couple's movements were. They also noticed how comfortable they seemed with each other and that Lex's smiles were genuine, rather than simply being polite. As Lex had predicted the men envied him.  
  
After several dances the couple sat at a table an ordered drinks; Lex a Brandy, and Chloe water. Neither said much, but those watching could tell the silence was comfortable, not stained. Just as they finished their drinks the man in charge of the Ball approached them. "Mr. Luthor. Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Mr. Daniels. The Ball seems to be a success. Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you. Um, I'm not completely sure how to say this. Lionel has proposed an. . .auction. The single ladies, who want to participate, come on stage. The highest bidder for each lady gets a kiss from her. He has also said he will add an extra million dollar donation, but only if Miss Sullivan is one of the young ladies."  
  
Chloe and Lex shared a look of understanding. "I'll do it," agreed Chloe. "It's for a good cause. I mean, this charity is to benefit children."  
  
"Miss Sullivan, I thank you, as do the children."  
  
After he had left Chloe turned to Lex. "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. My father wants to test exactly how serious we are; to see if I'm willing to let you publicly kiss another man."  
  
"And see how much you'll spend to prevent that."  
  
"Yes. But it will work to our advantage. This will be the perfect way to show everyone here how much you mean to me. The story *will* spread form the people here."  
  
"And get more exaggerated in the telling."  
  
Before Lex could reply they heard Daniels voice over the microphone announcing the auction. Chloe reluctantly went up to the stage with the others. Of course Lionel's million dollar donation and stipulation that Chloe be involved were not mentioned. Since many of the women present were married the number was smaller then might have been expected. It was soon Chloe's turn, and Lex made his way to the front.  
  
None of the bids where from the men Chloe had met at the club. They'd gotten the message that she was taken, and none were foolish enough to bid against Lex. Lex said nothing at first, waiting until the bids got serious.  
  
For this gathering, serious meant big, very, very, big.  
  
"$90,000."  
  
"$100,000."  
  
Finally Lex had enough and spoke. "$250,000."  
  
Gasps echoed throughout the room. A quarter of a million dollars for a kiss. Lex walked onto the stage and over to Chloe. She had been about to speak so her lips were partly open when his mouth descended on hers. Lex instinctively took advantage of that and deepened the kiss. She reacted in an equally instinctive manner. Long moments later Lex pulled away as his body began having too strong a reaction to the kiss. Thinking that any further kisses would have to wait until they were alone Lex took Chloe's hand and led her from the stage.  
  
The room, which had been silent, began to buzz with conversation, as the auction continued for the last few women. Standing to the side Lionel considered what had happened and ignored the fact that his date was now the one being auctioned. He didn't even think about placing a bid.  
  
As Lionel heard the talk about Lex and Chloe and their kiss he was not happy at having his plan backfire. It seemed Lex was much more serious about this than he had thought. He'd hoped to expose that fact that his son didn't care all that much about Chloe, now everyone was saying how much he must love her. Lionel knew the bid had simply meant that Lex was willing to take this game they were playing as far as he had to. Having heard enough and learned what he wanted to, Lionel collected his date and left. Seeing him leave Lex and Chloe both relaxed a bit. They had won this round, but knew Lionel wasn't through testing them. Both worked to ignore the fact that while the bid had been part of the game with Lionel, the kiss had been far too real for comfort.  
  
Chloe danced with Thomas while Lex danced with his date. They each then danced with several other people before returning to dance with each other. For Chloe dancing with other men made her realize how much she enjoyed dancing with Lex. From long practice Lex was able to make small talk with his dance partners while focusing most of his attention on Chloe. The stirring of jealousy he felt watching her dance with other men was not something he was used to, or liked.  
  
After a few more dances together Lex saw Chloe tiring and, reluctantly, suggested they leave. Chloe found herself torn between wanting to stay in Lex arms and needing to rest. Thinking of her outing with her father the next day she decided on the rest.  
  
"Yeah. Lets go."  
  
The media where still waiting outside and had heard of the auction and outrageous amount Lex had bid for the kiss.  
  
"Is it true you paid a quarter of a million dollars for the kiss with your date?"  
  
"Who is your date?"  
  
"What about the kiss?"  
  
Lex paused and spoke. "Yes, I paid the money to outbid the others. I wasn't about to let another man kiss the woman I love. Besides, it was for a good cause."  
  
The reported from the Daily Planet approached Chloe. "Why would you participate in the auction? Where you testing Lex's feelings for you?"  
  
Chloe, recognizing him from her internship, stopped to answer. "I have no need to test Lex feelings for me. His FATHER however does. He arranged the auction and donated an extra million dollars to the children, subject to my participation in the auction. How could I say no? That million dollars, and Lex bid, will do a lot to help the children."  
  
With a last smile Chloe allowed Lex to hand her into the limo. Lex hid his smile as he got into the limo himself. "You handled that perfectly," he complimented.  
  
"Thank you. It just seemed the right moment."  
  
"It was. I've always known you have good instincts. We will be big news tomorrow, and so will my fathers testing us."  
  
"Just as we wanted. It will have set the stage if we need to make the argument that he doesn't approve of our relationship. You're plan is working out better than I imagined it could. Thank you."  
  
"You don't need to thank me Chloe. I find I'm enjoying this. Especially since we're winning." Lex hastily tacked on, wanting to hide the fact that he was enjoying being with Chloe, for reasons that had nothing to do with his father.  
  
She yawned and leaned back against the seat. Without thinking Lex put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to rest against him. Her head rested on his shoulder and she nestled in slightly. She knew "safe" was not a word most would associate with Lex, but she did. She felt very safe with his strong arm lightly around her as she listened to his heartbeat and enjoyed the warmth from his body. She quickly dozed off to sleep, completely at peace. Her last thought was that she wished she could stay like that forever.  
  
Lex looked down at the woman sleeping against him. A wave of tenderness swept through him, catching him unaware. He hadn't even known he was still capable of such an emotion. It felt so right to have her there with him. In his arms as they danced, by his side while they talked, resting against him as she slept. Without his even knowing it, that was the moment he decided that he would do whatever it took to keep her not only safe and happy, but at his side.  
  
He turned on quiet music that would not wake Chloe, and relaxed back against the soft leather seat. Chloe was still asleep when they arrived at her house. He easily picked her up in his arms and told the driver to ring the doorbell.  
  
Gabe Sullivan gave him a typical "dad looking at daughters boyfriend" look as he saw Lex carrying Chloe. "I didn't want to wake her," came Lex quiet, and unnecessary explanation. It satisfied Gabe who motioned Lex to follow him. After lying Chloe on her bed Lex made quick work of removing her shoes and pulled a light blanket over her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. The gesture was so unconsciously sweet that instead of making Gabe nervous it let him relax, now sure that Lex was not in this to hurt Chloe.  
  
Telling Gabe goodnight Lex went back to the car and told the driver to take him home.  
  
A/N:  
  
Scifichick774: I tried to make this a long chapter for you. Hope you liked.  
  
Autunmgold: Glad you like the story. Your welcome and I hope you enjoyed the Ball.  
  
Katieshaz: Thanks for the compliments. I'll update as fast as I can. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Chloe and Lex phones both rang at the same time.  
  
"Have you read the Daily Planet yet, Chloe?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, Pete. And no, I haven't seen the paper yet, but yes, I know I'm in it. That was the plan."  
  
"I know you wanted people to think you where seeing each other, but a quarter million dollars for a kiss? Isn't that a little much?"  
  
"Not when you're talking about Lex and Lionel Luthor. Look, dad and I are going to Grandville today and I need to get ready. Can we talk later?"  
  
"Sure. I just hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"I do. And, thanks, you're a good friend."  
  
"Always. Have a god day."  
  
Lex conversation did not go as well.  
  
"How could you let her tell those things to the reporter, Lex? And The Daily Planet?"  
  
"You should know, as well as anyone, that there is no "let her" when it comes to Chloe Sullivan. She does what she wants. But if she hadn't told them I would have. Leave her, leave us, alone."  
  
"That's not going to happen, Lex, and you know it. I'll talk to you later. When you're willing to be rational."  
  
"I'm in love. Men in love are not required to be rational."  
  
"If you're in love, I'm poorer than Jonathon Kent."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your financial problems. Must come from needlessly throwing away million dollar donations. But at least it will help the children. Good bye."  
  
After hanging up Lex called down to have the papers brought up, along with a cup of coffee.  
  
His bad mood vanished as he read. They were the main article, and picture, on the society and lifestyle pages of every paper. He knew that when the magazines came out it would be the same. The slant was just what they'd predicted it would be. The phrase "Modern Day Romeo and Juliet?" was commonly used, in the writing or as the headline. Lex couldn't help staring at the picture of them staring into each others eyes and smiling. He made a mental note to get a good, color, copy of the photo. It would not be difficult, given his connections. Most of the newspapers did not give Chloe's identity, but The Daily Planet did.  
  
As she hung up the phone Chloe realized that she was still in her dress from the night before. It then occurred to her that she had no idea how she got from the limo to her room. Looking at the clock she let the question go, thinking she would ask her father at breakfast. Slipping off the dress she went into her bathroom for a quick shower.  
  
When she walked downstairs her father was already at the table. "Lana's still in the City visiting Nell?"  
  
"Yes. You about ready to go?"  
  
"As soon as I get some coffee and breakfast."  
  
Once she had said coffee and a couple pieces of toast Chloe sat at the table. "So, how did I get inside last night?"  
  
"Lex carried you. Said he didn't want to wake you up. Very gentlemanly of him, I suppose."  
  
"Daaad. I was tired, and it was nice of him. You said you were OK with this."  
  
"I am. Really. It's just a bit strange to have my daughter seeing my boss. Even if it is only an act," explained Gabe.  
  
On Monday Chloe's date with Lex was the talk of the school. She was "hiding" in the Torch office at lunch and almost didn't answer the knock on the door. Chloe didn't want to answer, but thinking it might be the Principle she called out that it was open. She was shocked to see a delivery man enter with two dozen long stemmed roses. "Chloe Sullivan?"  
  
"Yes. That's me."  
  
He set the flowers on the desk and held out a clipboard. "Could you sign please/"  
  
She quickly did then shut the door behind him. She knew who they were from. Lex. That wasn't even a question. The roses were not just the usual red roses. The edges of the petals were a deep red, but the center of each petal was pure white. She loved the unusual look, and felt sure Lex had picked the type of rose himself. Seeing the card she opened it.  
  
Thank you for a wonderful evening, Princess.  
  
Lex She frowned for a moment before remembering his comment about her having the part of the fairy tale princess for the night. For some reason the idea of being *his* princess didn't seem so bad. After smelling the roses again she dialed his number.  
  
"Luthor."  
  
"Hi Lex. It's me. Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful."  
  
"You're welcome. How was Grandville?"  
  
"Fine. Everyone at school is talking. They can't believe that you actually paid that much money just for a kiss. Or that I'm dating you."  
  
"Is it a problem? Are things OK?"  
  
"Yeah. It's not a problem, just. . . inconvenient," she explained. "I need to get used to it. Anyway. Need to get to class soon; but, thanks for the roses."  
  
"Why don't we have dinner tomorrow? Here at the mansion?"  
  
"OK. Why at the mansion? I thought we wanted things to be public?"  
  
"Believe me, my father will know you were at the mansion. It will make it look more real to him. Like we're together because we want to be, not just for the media," Lex rationalized. He wanted time with her alone, and had thought up a reason to justify it. Lex ignored the twinge of hurt that she would only spend time with him if it helped in the game they were playing with his father.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye." As Chloe hung up she let the smile fade from her face. She'd wanted Lex to say that he wanted to spend time with her because he wanted to, not because it was needed to convince his father.  
  
As Lex relaxed back in his chair he thought about the roses he'd sent. Driving through Smallville he'd seen the flower shop and stopped on impulse. As he walked through the door he realized that he was doing a lot of things on impulse lately. Doing a lot of things *that in involved Chloe* on impulse, he corrected himself. The unique roses had caught his eye, and brought Chloe to mind. The red made him think of her passionate nature, and the white called to mind the fact that she was still young and innocent, at least compared to him. It was just that contrast that so fascinated and attracted him. He'd bought all two-dozen the shop had and made the arrangements for them to be delivered.  
  
Friday after school Lana walked in to find Chloe looking at her reflection in the mirror. "What's going on? Big date?"  
  
"No. Just dinner with Lex at the mansion."  
  
Lana didn't buy Chloe's apparent lack of interest. "Then why are you so worried about your outfit?"  
  
"Who says I'm worried about my outfit?"Chloe demanded.  
  
"The mirror, and the pile of clothes on your bed."  
  
Realizing she was busted, Chloe gave in. "Fine. I want to look good. So what do you think?"  
  
Lana switched her focus to the outfit Chloe was wearing. A long denim skirt with slits up the sides and tall boots. Her deep blue shirt was scooped necked with three quarter length sleeves.  
  
"You look fine. But why the skirt?"  
  
"Lex seemed to like the black skirt with side slits that I wore to the club."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I saw him looking; while I was dancing with Thomas, a friend of his."  
  
"So are you interested in Lex?"  
  
"I'm going to be late for my dinner with him. Help me decide on earrings and a bracelet." Chloe said in an attempt to avoid the question, which she REALLY didn't want to answer.  
  
"Why not those new silver earrings you got in Grandville last Sunday?" Suggested Lana.  
  
"You're right. I'd forgotten I just got those."  
  
Chloe found the bag and put them on, then added an ornate silver bracelet.  
  
Lex was making himself *not* watch the clock as he waited for Chloe to arrive. He'd found out from Gabe that she liked crab, but rarely indulged in it, so he'd instructed his cook to serve snow crab for dinner. He looked up as the butler showed Chloe into the library. "Dinner should be ready in 15 minutes, Sir." The butler announced before leaving.  
  
As they waited Chloe told Lex about the attention she'd been getting at school. He then told her that reporters were calling, trying to get interviews or even just statements about their relationship.  
  
"So what do you tell them?" Chloe wanted to know.  
  
"That we are together, and in love. A few are smart enough to be skeptical or ask if I'm worried about getting into a new relationship while I'm on the rebound. That's when I end the conversation."Lex finished with his trademark smirk.  
  
The butler arrived to tell them dinner was ready and Lex showed Chloe to the dining room. When Chloe saw they were having crab she got suspicious.  
  
"How did you know I love snow crab? And don't even try to tell me it was a lucky guess or a coincidence."  
  
"What, you don't believe in coincidence?"  
  
"Not when it comes to you," she informed him.  
  
"Smart girl. You're father told me."  
  
"At least he's getting better about this "relationship" we're having."  
  
"Yes. I suppose it's to much to expect *my* father to have the same reaction."  
  
"Way to much to ask, Lex. Way to much. But I've never noticed that stop you before. It usually just makes you more determined."  
  
"And you know this. . ."  
  
"Because I'm an investigative reporter, and you're the most powerful man in Smallville. Not to mention one of the more powerful in the country. That means I've been watching you. It's my job." And very easy on the eyes, she finished silently.  
  
"I think you may be exaggerating a bit on most powerful in the country."  
  
"Maybe. But not by much. Now let's eat."  
  
As she began her second serving of snow crab Chloe paused and looked over at Lex. "You're spoiling me."  
  
His reply as a simple, "I know."  
  
Chloe couldn't resist flirting a little. "I'll just have to find a way to make it up to you won't I?"  
  
"Sounds like fun," he noted.  
  
"It will be," promised Chloe with a smile that set Lex heart racing.  
  
After dinner Lex suggested they go out and do something.  
  
"Sounds good to me," agreed Chloe. "Why not go to the drive in movie? You're car seats are more comfortable than most movie theater seats, and its sound system is better too."  
  
Lex laughed a little and agreed; with the idea, and her assessment of his car. As they watched the show each forced themselves to focus on the show and not the person next to them. Afterward Lex drove them to the Talon. "Thank you, Chloe.'  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the suggestion of going to the drive in movie. I've never been to one before, and I enjoyed it." He didn't tell her that it was her company he'd really enjoyed, not the movie.  
  
"I'm glad. So did I," Chloe told him as he pulled the car to a stop in font of the Talon. She waited while he came around and opened her door for her. She'd quickly come to appreciate the fact that Lex was always a perfect gentleman.  
  
Once they were seated Lana brought over their coffee. They saw Clark sitting at the counter and when Lex waved he came over to join them.  
  
"Hello, Clark."  
  
"Hi, Lex. Hi, Chloe."  
  
"Clark."  
  
"You two still aren't talking?"  
  
"We just did talk to each other," pointed out Chloe.  
  
"Saying each others names in a far-to-polite greeting does not count."  
  
"He lied to me Lex. He promised to be honest with me, then he started seeing Lana behind my back. He also got her to lie to me."  
  
"Lana didn't want to lie. I was going to tell you myself. That's why I asked her not too. The time was just never right. I really didn't do it because I thought you couldn't handle it or to try and play with your emotions. I'm sorry."  
  
Chloe was silent for a minute."Apology accepted, but it's still going to take some time before things are back to normal."  
  
A huge smile of relief lit Clark's face. "Thanks. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," he teased as he stood up and walked away.  
  
Once he was gone Chloe turned to Lex. "What was that about?" "I don't want to get caught in the middle of a fight between my best friend, that would be Clark, and my girlfriend, that would be you. It makes my life much easier if you two are friends."  
  
Chloe raised one skeptical eyebrow. She had a feeling he had done it as a favor to Clark. Even though she was sure Clark wouldn't have asked him to. She wondered why he had so much trouble admitting he was doing something nice. Than she answered her own thought. Lionel. He'd taught Lex that being nice, helping others with no expectation of getting something in return, was a weakness. And Luthors were not allowed to be weak.  
  
"There's a new show at the Metropolis Art Gallery this weekend. Would you like to go?"  
  
"That sounds good. What show?"  
  
"A new artist. I hear he's very good."  
  
"Leave here Friday night?"  
  
"Yes. We can get dinner after the Gallery on Saturday. Sunday if you'd like to go shopping some more, you're more than welcome too."  
  
"I don't want to spend more of your money, Lex."  
  
"Chloe, everyone *expects* you to be spending my money. If you don't. . . "  
  
Chloe finished the sentence, "it will look suspicious. Fine. But just for that I'm going to drag you along with me. Everyone will expect that as well."  
  
Lex wasn't thrilled with the idea, but couldn't deny the truth of her statement. He decided to be satisfied that she'd bought his excuse. He really just wanted to give her the things he thought she deserved.  
  
At just after four am the next morning Lex awoke to his phone ringing. Wondering who would dare call at this hour he checked the ID.  
  
- - - C Sullivan- - -  
  
Lex was suddenly wide awake, and worried. "Chloe? What's wrong?"  
  
"Na. . . Nothing. Sorry to wake you."  
  
He didn't buy it. "Chloe. You don't call at 4 in the morning for nothing. What's wrong? Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. I had a nightmare. You were dead. Instead of finding you they found your body. It felt so real . . ." Chloe's voice trailed off, unable to finish. "It wasn't. It was just a nightmare. I promise. You aren't talking to a ghost," Lex joked, trying to get her to relax a little.  
  
Chloe relaxed a little. "Yeah. I'm really sorry. Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, Chloe, I'm not mad at you." Far from being angry, Lex was in awe. It had been a long time since anyone had seemed to care that much about him. Cared enough to risk his wrath at a 4am call just to make sure he was alive and well.  
  
"I'd better try to get back to sleep. I'm . . . I'm just glad it was only a nightmare. I'll see you Friday. 'Night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
That morning when Chloe walked out the door, late, she saw Lex getting out of his latest "toy".  
  
"Lex, I know I woke you up, but I'm already running late. Can we do this later? Please?"  
  
"No. You need some coffee now. And don't worry, in this car, with me driving, you won't be late for school."  
  
Realizing that he wasn't mad at her or there to have an argument, Chloe relaxed.  
  
He opened the passenger side door and Chloe climbed in. Lex had already called the Talon and their coffee's were waiting.  
  
"How did you know?" Chloe asked as Lex pulled into traffic.  
  
"I've been woken up by nightmares a few times myself. I know how they. . . throw off your morning. I figured you'd be running a bit late and in need of caffeine."  
  
"Thank you, Lex. It is appreciated." She wanted to ask about his nightmares, but didn't think it was the right time.  
  
"What are boyfriends for?"  
  
Chloe shook her head slightly and took another drink of coffee. True to his word Lex had Chloe to school 10 minutes early.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As they walked through the Metropolis Art Gallery Lex and Chloe discovered they shared similar taste in art; and a dislike of the new painter being shown. Instead they wandered into the rest of the Gallery. It was supposed to be of limits for the day, but the Gallery Manager gave Lex permission to show Chloe around, almost before he finished asking.  
  
Not only did Chloe enjoy the art more, she liked being away from all the curious eyes, including the Press there to cover the opening. She looked up at Lex as he stopped near where the doorway leading to the "occupied" rooms.  
  
"I'm sure everyone thinks we came back here for some privacy. I'd suggest we don't work too hard to correct that assumption."  
  
Chloe smiled a little. "Agreed."  
  
Lex slowly pulled Chloe to him, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. She leaned in closer. After a long and through kiss that was mutually satisfying they went through the door. As expected many eyes turned to watch them. Lionel was in attendance and walked over to the couple. When he reached them he noticed that Chloe's and Lex's lips both looked slightly swollen. "A little discretion might be in order. It's considered bad taste to make out in such a public place."  
  
"We were completely private. No one saw a thing. Enjoy the exhibit, dad." Lex replied then escorted Chloe out of the gallery.  
  
Chloe asked if they could o to the restaurant on the Ritz Hotel again. Liking the idea himself Lex called to make reservations while Chloe got ready. They again spent much of the evening dancing in each others arms.  
  
The next morning the couple had breakfast together and read the papers. The new show at he Art Gallery was overshadowed by their attending, and then disappearing, together.  
  
As they shopped Lex noticed something odd. Chloe looked at a shirt and seemed to love it. Lex wasn't surprised, it was vibrant and seemed her style. Then she left it there, instead of choosing it to try on. That did surprise him. She'd already done that with two other items as they'd shopped.  
  
He turned to the salesgirl who was following them around. "Could you give us a minute?"  
  
She quickly disappeared.  
  
"Chloe, didn't you like that shirt?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Chlloooeee."  
  
"Ok. I liked it." "Then why is it still on the display?"  
  
"It's . . . not elegant, or sophisticated."  
  
"So? A lot of your clothes aren't. You're a high school student, and 17 years old. You don't have to be elegant."  
  
"Come on, Lex. Helen was very elegant, and sophisticated, so was Victoria."  
  
The concern in Lex eyes froze to ice.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm . . . sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned them. I guess I'm feeling a little insecure in your world. I saw all those women at the Ritz last night and the Gallery today. They wore sophisticated outfits and I felt very young, and a little out of place."  
  
The ice melted as swiftly as it had formed. "Insecure? You're usually very confident. It's one of the things I like about you. Chloe, you have an impressive sense of style. Yes, there are a few occasions when an elegant, formal look is needed; but the rest of the time, dress as you please. Those women in the sophisticated outfits wear them because the fashion pages tell them to. That is imitation, not style, which they don't have; but you do."  
  
"I just don't want to embarrass you when you're doing so much to help me. I also didn't think it would be wise to remind the press how much younger than you I am."  
  
"You could never embarrass me. It won't hurt to remind the Press that you are young and innocent. Please don't think you need to change to please me. I . . .like you the way you are. I love that you are so different from Helen and Victoria. Don't ever consider being different from them a flaw."  
  
"I don't. I really don't. I just thought that was. . . the look you liked," explained Chloe.  
  
"I did. But I've soured on it. If you decide, for yourself, that you like a more elegant look I won't have a problem with it. As long as it's what *you* want. I don't want you to change because of me." As Lex spoke he was afraid the changes might not just be to her wardrobe. He loved her spirit and didn't want to corrupt it. He also felt pleased that she would reveal that insecurity to him. That she trusted him with that knowledge. He promised himself he would not betray that trust, but instead help her get over the insecurities. He had a feeling they were due in part to her mothers abandoning her.  
  
Leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek Chloe whispered, "Thank you." Lex smiled and walked back to pick up the shirt and hand it to Chloe. She accepted it and they continued shopping.  
  
A/N: If no one has any major objections????? I'm going to fast forward to the point where the two knuckleheads begin to get a clue and start admitting how they feel.  
  
Tigerfanfry: Thanks. Glad you liked the chapter.  
  
Sara10: Thank you for the compliments. I'll try to keep the chapters longer. I agree it reads better that way.  
  
Autumngold: WOW! I'm flattered. I just couldn't resist the auction, and kiss. I thought about having Lionel bid. But that would have been WAY to weird to have him bidding to kiss his sons girl. People would have talked, and Lionel didn't want that.  
  
Sunny Angel: Thank you. Hope this didn't disappoint.  
  
scifichickI'll try to keep the chapters longer. I thought it was time for them to have at least one father on their side. And it WASN'T going to be Lionel LOL  
  
Lady Pyra: Thank you.  
  
Vardaquareien: Thank you. Hope you liked the Press reaction. It's good to hear you liked the kiss at the end, and Gabe's reaction.  
  
Lady Candy: Thanks. I'll think about a sequel once I see how this ends.  
  
Madnet: I'm thinking next chapter they'll show their feelings. At least sort of. Thank you.  
  
Kelly6: I completely understand computer problems. Thanks for the complimants. I'm glad you like how the story is going.  
  
Lily: Twists are fun to write. It just seemed like something Lionel would do. And you KNOW I had to make it backfire. . . LOL I completely agree that their relationship will NOT be dull. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
As Chloe checked her calendar she realized she and Lex had now been dating for two months. They had gone to the Club in early September and it was now the beginning of November. She was thinking of breaking off the relationship, but not because she wanted to. It got harder every day to be with him and care more about him; knowing he didn't feel the same. But she felt as if their, now frequent, kisses were an addiction she couldn't get enough of, and couldn't give up. The fact that he seemed to enjoy the kisses as much as she did gave her hope. She also knew that once the relationship ended Lionel would consider her fair game. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello."  
  
A familiar voice answered her. Lex. "Hello, Chloe. I have a question for you."  
  
"I have an answer for you."  
  
"I don't want to talk over the phone. What if I pick you up after school and we can drop by the Talon?"  
  
"Sounds good. I should be done about 4:30."  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
As Chloe walked out of the school's main doors she saw a red Jag drive up at high speed. She'd have known the driver instantly, even without the LEX license plates. By the time she reached the car Lex was holding open the passenger door for her. She noticed he seemed slightly more tense than usual.  
  
Once they were driving away from the school she looked over at Lex. "So what's the question you wanted to ask me?"  
  
Lex kept his eyes on the road and his tone level and controlled as he spoke. "You don't waste any time. I visit my mother's grave when I can, which isn't often. But I always make sure to go on the anniversary of her death. It's this Saturday. I was wondering if you would come with me?" He'd given a lot of thought to asking her, and found himself hoping she would say yes and that what he had planned would work.  
  
Chloe knew Lex had loved his mother very much and the yearly visit had to be important to him, and extremely personal. She was flattered that he would ask, but unsure. "Of course. If you're sure you want me to?"  
  
"Yes. I am. Thank you." Lex smoothly pulled the Jag to a stop in front of the Talon. As they had coffee the conversation became a match of verbal judo, and no mention was made of the trip that weekend. Chloe wisely sensed that it wasn't a subject Lex wanted discussed in public.  
  
As Lex looked around the Talon he saw a face that had, over the last two months, become familiar. He felt sure the man was working for his father and keeping a watch on him and Chloe. He was not the only one Lex had noticed.  
  
"Should we have a bit of fun with my father?"  
  
Chloe grinned. "Sounds good to me. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"That man in the suit reading from his Palm Pilot. Have you seen him around a lot recently?"  
  
"Recently, as in the last two months? Yeah. Him and a couple others. He works for your dad?"  
  
"I'd bet my next million on it. I think it's time to send my father a message. Let him know that we know who his watchers are." He paused and motioned Lana over.  
  
"What's up, Lex?"  
  
"The man over there by the window with a Palm Pilot out. Take him another coffee. Tell him it's on me, and the last one he's ever going to have in the Talon. He's no longer welcome here."  
  
Lana gave him a puzzled look. Chloe explained. "He's spying on Lex and I, for Lionel."  
  
"Oh. I'll get his coffee now."  
  
Moments later Chloe and Lex watched Lana deliver the coffee, and the message. The man looked over at Lex and his face went pale. He nodded to Lex then, without touching the new coffee Lana had brought, walked out of the Talon.  
  
"He's that scared of you?"  
  
"Not of me. My father. He got caught. That means he failed. My father does not take failure lightly. The man will find it hard to get another job. Most likely he'll have to move to another city, or even country."  
  
"I hadn't thought about that."  
  
"Chloe, don't feel sorry for him. He's a snitch. A low life. He knew the kind of job he was taking."  
  
"I suppose. I have a lot of homework. So would you mind taking me home, and I'll see you Friday?"  
  
"All right," agreed Lex as he finished his coffee and left a $50 on the table. He and Chloe neither paid for their coffee, since he owned the Talon. The entire $50 was a tip for Lana as thanks for her part in getting rid of the man spying on them.  
  
On Saturday Chloe dressed in dark colors; but not all black, thinking that would be a bit melodramatic. Lex chose black slacks and a grey shirt for the visit. Before leaving they sat down for a late breakfast / early lunch. They had both grown to enjoy the quiet Saturday, or Sunday morning breakfasts together when they spent the weekend in Metropolis. Which was usually every other week. Lex found himself liking the idea of Chloe sitting across from him in the morning, in his home. Seeing her smile to begin his day. Chloe simply felt a sense of belonging. As if she was meant to be there with Lex, in his life.  
  
As they went down the elevator Chloe turned to him. "Is your father likely to show up?"  
  
"No. If he does it will be this evening. Long after we're gone. I need to stop and get some flowers on the way."  
  
As they walked up to the monument Chloe was struck by it's beauty. The white marble gleamed in the sun. Despite being November, it was warm enough that neither had brought a jacket. Lex placed the flowers in front of the stone then stepped back to Chloe's side.  
  
They were silent for several long minutes. Lex took Chloe's hand and led her to a nearby bench. "My mother was Irish. A few traditions have lasted, and been handed down through the generations." Lex paused and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box and he opened it. "This is one of them. It's called a Claudgh Ring." Lex romoved the ring made of white gold and handed it to Chloe. She saw that it was two hands, holding a heart that had a crown on it. "The hands mean friendship. The crown stands for loyalty, and the heart is for love. If you wear the heart pointing towards you it means that your heart is taken. That you're in love, and . . .belong, to someone."  
  
"It's beautiful, Lex. It belonged to your mother." Chloe stated, more than asked.  
  
"Yes. She took it off her hand and gave it to me just before she died."  
  
Chloe moved to hand it back to Lex, but he shook his head slightly. "I want you to have it. She told me that one day I would find the right woman to give it to. That woman is you. Don't worry. Helen never wore the ring. Victoria and Desiree never even knew it existed. I don't know why I never gave it to Helen, but it just didn't feel right. With you it does."  
  
"Lex, I'm not sure about this; about what you mean, what this means." "I'm not trying to pressure you. I just want you to have the ring. Wear it whichever way you feel you should."  
  
Suddenly Chloe understood. Lex couldn't say he loved her. Not in those words. But he could give her his mother's ring. This was his way of showing her what she meant to him, and finding out how she felt about him. If she wore the ring with the heart pointing to her, he'd know she loved him. If she wore it the other way he would know she didn't. He'd given them both a chance to, as safely as possible, tell the other one how they really felt. She was amazed at the brilliance, and subtlety, of his plan. Looking to make sure she was holding it correctly she looked into his eyes as she slid it on her finger.  
  
Lex broke his gaze from Chloe's to look at her hand. The heart was pointing in. She had understood his meaning, and what he was asking. And most importantly, she loved him. Just as he loved her. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, reestablishing eye contact as he did so. The love he saw shining from her eyes mirrored the love that, more guardedly, showed in his.  
  
Transfixed, Chloe leaned in to kiss his lips. She was amazed at the result. For the first time Lex let all the love and passion he felt for the woman beside him come through in the kiss. Chloe responded by letting her emotions freely show. The kiss was long and intense. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. When they needed to breathe Chloe rested her head against the crook of his neck. Lex found the feel of her warm breathe on his neck incredibly sensual, and arousing. Then she began to kiss his neck. He reluctantly pulled slightly away. "We can't do this here. It's to public. And maybe we should stop at this point anyway. Because if we continue, I won't want to stop. I already don't." He told her in a tone that was slightly rough with desire.  
  
"Then why should we? I don't really feel like stopping either, Lex. I love you."  
  
"We're in a somewhat public place. And I don't want to rush you into something you really aren't ready for. When the time is right we'll be together. I promise."  
  
As her mind cleared and rational thought returned Chloe saw the wisdom of what Lex was saying. And a blush began to spread up her face. "You're right. I. . ."  
  
"You were caught up in the emotion, in the moment. So was I," he admitted to her.  
  
"Thank you." Just as she began to look away Lex saw the well hidden insecurities creep into Chloe's eyes.  
  
Lex gently raised her chin so that she had to look him in the eyes. "Chloe. Please don't do that. Don't doubt yourself. You are a beautiful woman, and I did NOT stop things because I don't want you or find you desirable and sexy. I know you've had bad luck with men in the past and that it's made it hard for you to believe in your own attractiveness. But please let me try to change that. I want to, but it can't happen all at once, or right now." Looking into his eyes Chloe could see that he was being honest with her. The desire and love he let her see began to heal the old wounds. Clark, Ian, Sean and Justin. She had the feeling that Lex might just be the one to help her forget the pain they had caused her. She rested her head against his shoulder and relaxed.  
  
Lex felt his heart swell as she relaxed against him. It was a good felling, to know she felt comfortable enough around him to relax. Most people were very on guard around him, and he enjoyed the contrast.  
  
After a while Chloe broke the silence. "What was your mom like?"  
  
"Beautiful. Her inner light is what guided me as I grew up. It still does. She gave me all the love my father didn't. She was also very string. She fought for life and lived a lot longer than the doctors predicted she would. I think you would have liked her."  
  
Lex told her stories of his childhood and it was over an hour before they left the monument area.  
  
They went to dinner and then Lex had gotten them tickets to the play at the Metropolis Theater. The show was "Much Ado About Nothing" and both enjoyed themselves. Chloe was pleased to hear Lex quiet laughter. It was a sound she didn't think she heard often enough.  
  
At 3:30am Chloe woke up from another nightmare. Without giving it much thought she went to Lex room, still in pajama bottoms and a tank top. The feel of the ring on her right hand was comforting, and she told herself she'd just look in the door and make sure Lex was really there. She couldn't help herself from walking over to the edge of the bed. Just to make sure he's breathing, she tried to rationalize.  
  
Her presence woke Lex. "Chloe?"  
  
"I had another nightmare. Well, the same one, where you died. I had it again," she rambled.  
  
Lex sat up in bed. The blanket fell away to reveal the top of the pajama pants he wore, but Chloe couldn't seem to take her eyes off his bare, well muscled, chest.  
  
"Why don't you stay in here?" Lex asked on impulse.  
  
She raised her eyes to meet his. "I'm not sure. I mean. . ."  
  
"Just to sleep, Chloe," he clarified. "I promise."  
  
Seeing that she still hesitated Lex continued. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Chloe sensed that a great deal of her future with Lex rested on how she answered that question. Listening to her heart, and ignoring the warning her mind tried to scream at her she answered, "yes."  
  
Lex smiled and pulled the blankets aside to make room for Chloe. She climbed in and settled her self as Lex brought the blankets back up. She ended up with her head on his shoulder, facing slightly away from him. He turned on his side and she nestled in closer. His free arm reached over her waist and held her close. Soon both fell asleep.  
  
As Lex woke the next morning he had the feeling that he was still dreaming. He had often dreamed of having Chloe in his bed and now she was. He carefully moved to a position where he could watch her. The sunlight gleamed off her hair and skin. Lex thought that he'd never seen anything more beautiful. The sunlight soon woke Chloe. She felt very content and didn't want to open her eyes or move. Then she felt Lex eyes on her, and looked up at him.  
  
"You look like an angel," he told her before leaning down to place a good morning kiss on her lips.  
  
"Ummmm, good morning to you to." She murmured after the kiss ended. The thought crossed her mind that this was NOT a bad way to wake up. "Can we just stay here all day? I don't want to move."  
  
Lex smiled and settled back into the bed. Several minutes later the phone rang. Lex reluctantly moved to answer it. Chloe climbed out of bed and headed to her room.  
  
"Luthor."  
  
"Hello, son."  
  
"Dad." Lex sourly thought about his fathers lack of good timing.  
  
"I got your message."  
  
"Then why are you calling me? Surely you don't need interpretation, the message was very clear."  
  
"Yes. It was. There's some business things we need to discuss. Can you meet me tomorrow?"  
  
"Fine. 3:00"  
  
"That will work," agreed Lionel and hung up the phone.  
  
As Chloe showered and dressed she thought about the fact that no one would believe what had happened. She'd spent most of the night in Lex bed, sleeping. Lex had kept his promise and justified her trust in him. She felt happier than she had in a long time.  
  
A/N I know I got two chapters up this week but real life won't let that happen next week. I'll update again next Thursday or Friday.  
  
SciFiChick: I also thought is was time. Hope you liked how it worked out.  
  
Apple-Eye: Glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.  
  
Lily94: It's good to hear that the nightmare idea worked. I think it's a combinatin with Lionel, control certainly, and fear that Lex will find the happiness he didn't.  
  
Autumngold: Hope you liked the little "game" with Lionel. There will be more fun coming.  
  
Tigerfanfry: Thanks for the inpt. It did seem time for the couple to figure things out.  
  
Harry's fish: I had reviewed "ripped" and hope continue it. Your other stories aren't really in fanfics I read. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Madnet: Glad you're enjoying it. I'll update as fast as real life allows. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Clark?" Lex called as he walked into the Kent barn.  
  
"Up here, Lex."  
  
"Isn't it a bit cold for you to be hanging out here?" Asked Lex as he climbed the stairs.  
  
"That's why I have a coat on. But I was about to head in. I think mom wanted to ask you something, so why don't you join me?"  
  
"Now you have me curious."  
  
"Hello, Lex," greeted Martha as the two friends walked in the door.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Kent."  
  
"Lex, I thought I told you to call me Martha."  
  
"Lex," Jonathon greeted as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Jonathon."  
  
"He's learning," Martha teased.  
  
Lex was, as always, felt pleased that the Kents now seemed to consider, and treat him as, a member of the family. "Clark said you wanted to ask me something?"  
  
"Yes. Would you join us for Thanksgiving Dinner next week?"  
  
"Thank you for the offer, it means a great deal to me, but I was hoping to spend it with Chloe."  
  
"Well, that works out. Since Lana's spending the holiday with Nell in Metropolis Chloe and her father are also invited."  
  
"What if I were to offer the mansion as the location for dinner? There would be more room and you wouldn't have to worry about any clean up afterwards. I can also provide the Turkey and other food."  
  
"Alright. Cooking there should be easy enough. I've seen that huge kitchen."  
  
Knowing that a year before his offer would NOT have been accepted, Lex was pleased. "Would you like any of the staff to stay?"  
  
"No. Let them have their Thanksgiving. You guys can help out, right?"  
  
All three men were wise enough to quickly agree.  
  
"It's almost dinner. Why don't you join us?"  
  
"I'd like that. Thank you."  
  
When Lex got home, well over an hour later, he called Chloe.  
  
"Sullivan's."  
  
"Hello, Angel." Lex greeted, using what had become his nick name for her. It had begun th morning three weeks ago when he'd told her she looked like an angel. There where times he almost felt as if she was an angel, sent to save his soul and keep him from becoming his father. He knew he'd been heading that direction before they became a couple.  
  
"Lex," she greeted, pleased to hear from him.  
  
"So you're having Thanksgiving with the Kents?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you, but Martha said she wanted to ask you herself. Speaking of not telling things, you never did tell me why Lionel called and wanted that meeting almost two weeks ago."  
  
"It's fine Chloe. I mostly called to tell you that we'll be having dinner here at the mansion. I never mentioned the meeting with my father because it did turn out to be just about business. It's the usual maneuvering and games between us. If it had involved you, I would have told you. I also called to find out where you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow."  
  
Knowing she wouldn't get any more about the meeting out of Lex, Chloe answered the question. "How about we order in Pizza and have a DVD marathon?"  
  
"You want to stay in eat Pizza and watch DVD's on a Friday night?"  
  
"Yes. If you send the staff home early we can have some time alone."  
  
"Pizza's and DVD's sound like a very good idea," Lex suddenly decided.  
  
As they watched DVD's Chloe curled up against Lex and was completely comfortable, especially on a full stomach of pizza. So comfortable in fact that she fell asleep. Lex did not mind in the slightest being used as her pillow, yet again. As in the Limo two months before he felt pleased that she trusted him enough to relax and sleep in his presence.  
  
Turning off the TV he picked Chloe up. She shown up in a T shirt and sweat pants, saying she wanted to be comfortable, and he was now glad of that. He carried her to a room just down from his own and laid her in the bed. He had planned to surprise her with the room at Christmas and considered putting her in a guest room, but decided not to wait. This room had been newly redecorated, and stocked, for Chloe. The clothes where similar to ones he'd seen her in or watched her buy when they were shopping. The paintings where ones he knew, from their trip to the Art Gallery, that she would like. The connecting bathroom was stocked with the shampoo etc that he'd seen her leave in the Penthouse.  
  
He placed a kiss on her forehead then went to his own room.  
  
When Chloe awoke she momentarily thought she was in the Penthouse. She knew she wasn't in her own home. Then she opened her eyes and looked around. Memory came back and she knew she must be in one of the Luthor Mansion guest rooms. Heading into the bathroom she was more than a little shocked to see it contain all her favored brands.  
  
She then went back into the bedroom and started looking in the closet and drawers. They held clothes that were her size and preferred styles. Deciding she could ask Lex later she took a shower. She dressed in a pair of jeans that matched some she'd bought in Metropolis a week before, and a shirt that was similar to one she'd gotten on their first shopping trip together. As she wandered into the hall she was greeted by a maid passing by.  
  
"Mr. Luthor is in the breakfast room. Would you like me to show you the way?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Lex looked up as Chloe walked in the room. "Thank you, Anne. Good morning, Chloe."  
  
"Morning, Lex." Chloe greeted as she poured herself some coffee from the pot sitting on the table. "Care to explain the room I woke up in? Or, more specifically, the things in the room?"  
  
"I was planning on making it a Christmas present of sorts. Consider the fact I know what clothes you like, and your sizes, punishment for dragging me shopping with you. As for the other, I just matched it to the stuff you've begun leaving at the penthouse."  
  
"OK. I guess that makes sense," Chloe admitted, "but why?"  
  
"You already have a room at the Penthouse. I saw no reason you shouldn't have one here. I already cleared it with your father. He seemed to think that if you have your own bedroom here you're less likely to end up in mine."  
  
"I suppose he's right. But is there a reason I *do* need a room here?"  
  
Seeing the questions in her eyes Lex tried to reassure her. "I didn't do it to seduce you, and I won't ask you to be my lover or move in. It's not that I don't want you, I do; but as we already agreed, it's not the right time yet. I want you to feel at home here, to know you're welcome any time you want to be here. I also knew that as our relationship continued there might be times like last night where it is more convenient for you to spend the night here."  
  
Chloe could read the truth of what Lex was saying in his eyes and relaxed. "Thank you," she said then leaned over to kiss him. "I'm guessing your father won't be coming to the Thanksgiving Dinner?"  
  
"No. As usual he's scheduled an international trip to a country that does not celebrate Thanksgiving."  
  
"Somehow I'm not real shocked by that."  
  
When Lex spoke again his voice had taken on a reflective quality. "It didn't used to be like that. Mom loved the holidays and Dad indulged her. He made sure that he was always home for the major holidays. Mom insisted we both be on our best behavior. And until Mom got sick they always celebrated Valentines Day and New Years Eve together. It made Mom very happy."  
  
"And that made you happy." Chloe observed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The food was brought in and they ate in comfortable silence. Chloe thought about what Lex had said. That he wanted her to feel at home here in his mansion. She liked the idea of sharing a home with Lex, but knew she wasn't ready for that, full time, yet. She still had High School and College to finish. She admitted that if things continued as they were she and Lex would probably end up married long before she finished college, but she still had a year and a half of High School. The more she thought about the more Lex "solution" seemed like a good one.  
  
Lex thoughts were similar to Chloe's. He knew that after his two disastrous first marriages he was not ready to think about a third anytime soon, and Chloe was still much to young. He was happy simply to have her in his home and in his life. He knew she hadn't yet discovered the jewelry box he'd left in the room. It was well hidden and he'd have to show it to her. It was also nearly overflowing with the best jewels Metropolis had to offer. He decided he might wait and let that be her Christmas present, since she'd already "gotten" the room early.  
  
As was becoming a habit when they where at the mansion they went to Lex's study. He worked on his computer as Chloe worked on her schoolwork or lap top. They exchanged occasional comments but mostly enjoyed each other's nearness.  
  
After a while Chloe looked over at Lex. Feeling her gaze he met her eyes and smiled. It was a genuine smile, not his usual smirk. Chloe had come to treasure it because there was something about the smile that was different, was only for her.  
  
"I think I might know what caused my nightmares before."  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"I was afraid of losing you. Maybe afraid that you could have died before I even got a chance to really know you."  
  
"And you think the nightmare is gone now?"  
  
"I hope so. I'm starting to believe that I won't lose you."  
  
Lex stood and walked over to sit on the edge of the couch she was spread out on. "You will *never* lose me Chloe. Never. I promise you that. Now I've found you I really don't intend to give you up."  
  
"That should probably scare me, but for some reason it doesn't" said Chloe almost against his mouth as she began kissing him. The kisses lasted for several minute until Lex reluctantly pulled away to answer a ringing phone.  
  
It was Chloe's and he handed it to her.  
  
"Hi, Dad. Yes, I'll be home soon." She said and gave Lex an apologetic look.  
  
A/N:  
  
Scifichick: Thanks for understanding the problems of Real Life. I'm glad the idea with the ring worked.  
  
Jayne Elizabeth: Thanks. I didn't realize I hadn't saved the setting for accepting anonymous reviews. I'm glad you like the story and will try to hurry and get written and posted.  
  
Autumngold: Sorry, the meeting was mostly just Lionel having REALLY LOUSY timing in calling Lex. Hope I explained Chloe's dreams enough. Lex will be fine.  
  
Princess Bethy: Thank you. Hope 2 C more of your work soon. Glad you like the story.  
  
Buffiy18: I'l try to get more of the "real" romance in now they've admitted their feelings.  
  
Lady Pyra: Thanks for the compliments. I'm glad it's realistic. That's VERY nice to hear.  
  
Lily: I'm glad you liked how I used the ring and how they reacted. Thanks.  
  
Webster777: Thank you. I'm flattered.  
  
Padfoot n' Moony: Ill try to hurry. Thanks.  
  
Vardaquareien: Don't worry, Lionel isn't done playing games yet. It's nice to hear that you liked the scene and them "sharing" a bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this took so long and is kind of short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also, for this fic the scene where Lex bought the Kent's farm and gave them the Deed happened. It's also where it looks like the Kents accept his request to consider him part of the family.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Hello, dad," greeted Lex as he walked into his fathers office early Monday morning.  
  
"Lex. Glad you could come."  
  
"I take it this meeting is about your trip overseas?"  
  
"I'd like you to join me. We could extend it a few days and spend some time together. We could also spend the holiday together as we used to."  
  
"And a "mysterious" leak would give the papers headlines. "Lex Luthor chooses business over Love" You already know, and I have made public the fact, that I'm spending the holiday with Chloe."  
  
"There is no reason you couldn't invite her along."  
  
"And they say you have no sense of humor. Ask her to leave her father, my plant manager, alone on Thanksgiving? You must be attempting a joke. If there's nothing else I have other business to attend to."  
  
"There is *one* other thing. I noticed in the latest newspaper and magazine photos that Miss Sullivan is wearing your mother's ring. Isn't that a bit premature?" In truth Lionel was beginning to worry. If Lex gave the girl his mother's ring things were serious between them. Very serious.  
  
"It's not a wedding ring. And since mother gave me the ring, who I give it to, and when I give it to them, is my decision." Lex smoothly replied.  
  
"Have you given her the rest of Lillian's jewels?"  
  
"Not yet. But yes I am planning to when the time is right."  
  
Knowing there was NO good way for him to reply to that Lionel ended the conversation. "I'll see you in a week or ten days when I get back."  
  
"Don't rush on my account," Lex tossed over his shoulder as he turned to go.  
  
As he rode down the elevator Lex remember telling Clark that he and his father had only been on one father son trip. He knew better than to think his father had suddenly developed a fondness for them now.  
  
He also made a mental note to tell Chloe about the conversation he'd just had with his father. She'd enjoy it. Looking at his watch he realized she'd be in class and so he didn't try to call her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex answered the door himself, having given his staff the entire day off. Chloe and her father were on the other side. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Thank you, Gabe. Please, come in, and call me Lex. We aren't at the plant."  
  
Chloe's greeting was a simple "Hi," against his lips as she leaned up for a kiss. As he was about to shut the door he saw the Kent's truck coming sown the driveway.  
  
As they had promised the guys helped with the cooking and soon everyone was relaxed and smiling. Lex had chosen the, relatively, small family dining room with its round table. The usual Thanksgiving football was put on the TV and Jonathon and Gabe each took time to watch some as the turkey cooked.  
  
Chloe went to take her father a drink and Martha walked up to Lex. "This kitchen really is amazing. Thank you for having the dinner here."  
  
"Martha, I'm the one who should be thanking you. It's been years since I've had a family to share Thanksgiving with. Since I had someone who cared whether or not I was spending the holiday alone."  
  
"You know, we could make this a tradition," suggested Clark as he walked up.  
  
"That's not a bad idea Clark. And maybe next year Lana could even join us. You never know."  
  
"Lex."  
  
Chloe returned and went to Lex side. Without thinking he wrapped an arm around her waist and she smiled up at him. He easily returned the smile. He'd found himself smiling a lot more when Chloe was nearby.  
  
The last lingering doubt Martha had about the relationship vanished as she saw them looking at each other. They were very obviously in love. Jonathon paused in his approach as he saw the same thing. Two people in love.  
  
"Honey, anything else you need us to do?"  
  
Martha smiled at her husband. "No, thanks though. Enjoy the game."  
  
Finally the meal was ready and they all sat down to eat.  
  
As they linger over desert Jonathon spoke up. "We have a tradition of each person saying something they are thankful for. I'm thankful to still have my family and our home." He gave Lex a look that managed to, again, convey his thanks for saving their farm, and that Lex was included in the term family.  
  
Martha was next. "I would have to say the same."  
  
I am thankful to have parents who love me as much as they do. Who have raised me and loved me as their own. My *true* parents, even if not by birth." Clark said, sharing a look with his parents that the other three could not understand.  
  
Gabe looked over at Chloe. "I am thankful for the best daughter any father could ask for."  
  
Chloe was not to be outdone, "I'm thankful for the two wonderful men in my life." She leaned over to give her father a kiss on the cheek then turned to Lex for a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I am thankful to have found a family and a soul mate."  
  
Chloe gasped slightly as she heard what he said. Lex leaned in to kiss her and whispered. "Later."  
  
As the dishes were being carried to the kitchen Lex pulled Chloe aside. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked  
  
"Yes. You balance me Chloe. You bring light into a world that was very dark. I hope you never know how dark."  
  
Chloe hushed him by putting a finger to his lips. "Lex, I really don't care much about your past, except that it's caused you pain and made you who you are. I care about your future. . . our future. That's what matters to me. I'm glad if I could help you escape the darkness and the past. All I ask is that you don't go back to the "dark side"." Chloe ended on a slightly teasing note, but Lex understood. He was also more than willing to let the subject drop.  
  
"I had no idea you were a Star Wars fan."  
  
"I'm NOT, dad is," she explained. They heard Martha and Jonathon returning and broke apart.  
  
After the dishes had been taken to the kitchen everyone headed to the lounge. Martha sat with Jonathon and they talked to Gabe. Lex and Clark continued their never ending pool game while Chloe alternated between watching them and choosing the music on Lex state of the art stereo system.  
  
After a while Chloe had gotten bored and began teasing and distracting Lex. The adults noticed and smiled indulgently. Clark took advantage of the situation and won the game.  
  
"I will want a rematch Clark, when my girlfriend *isn't* here to interfere."  
  
"At least this time it's you who wants the rematch," joked Clark. As he passed Chloe they high 5'd each other.  
  
"I see how it is. My best friend and my girlfriend are conspiring against me." Lex finished by placing a swift kiss on Chloe's lips to assure her he was also joking.  
  
Chloe was pleased that Lex was so relaxed. There was a time when she didn't think he'd have been able even slightly joke about the subject.  
  
It wasn't long before everyone left. As he had expected, and become habit, Chloe called late in the evening and they talked for a long time until he heard her yawn and told her good night.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Lex."  
  
"If they're of you they will be."  
  
"Charmer. Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Not willing to go anywhere near the shopping areas the day after Thanksgiving Chloe stay d home to plan. She needed to decide what to get Lex. It was the old cliché: What do you get the man who has everything. She knew that anything she could afford would be considered cheap by his standards. So then something not from a store, she decided. As she thought she absently robbed the ring he'd given her. She knew that she didn't even want to think about what he'd get her as a gift. An idea came to her and she blushed. No way she could do that. But you want to, accused a small voice inside her. Yes, I want to, but NO WAY!!! She "answered" herself. But no other idea would come to her. Eventually she gave up, figuring that she still had a month to decide.  
  
A/N: I think I'm going to jump to Christmas, then New Years then Valentines Day. Unless there are objections or someone can suggest another idea? Please? I'd love to hear any. . . And yes, you have to wait to see what Chloe was thinking;-) I think Lex, and hopefully everyone reading, will consider it worth the wait.  
  
Scifichick: I hope you liked the dinner scene.  
  
Jayne Elizabeth: Thank you. Thank you. I'll update again soon.  
  
autumngold: They make a good couple. Lionel isn't going to ruin it. But NO! he won't die either. I think it's much more fun to let him begin to suffer as her realizes that he can't control and manipulate Lex as much any more. Let him be miserable watching them be happy together. . . .  
  
Princess Bethy: Thank you. Glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Lady Pyra: I was a little unsure on the gift so it's REALLY nice to hear that it worked.  
  
asharnanae: Thank you!  
  
vardaquareien: I'm with you in wanting a Lex of my own!! Wouldn't that be the life.  
  
spacie3: I'm flattered. Care to guess what she might get him? You do pose a great question and it inspired the last bit of this chapter to be written now not later, so thank you!  
  
peepsRfun2eat: I do know what you mean and have done it myself on other stories. It is fun. Thanks.  
  
leonsalanna: Glad you like it. More love on the way.  
  
CallistaNicTeryn: Thank you. Enjoy.  
  
Kit Merlot: I figure none of them are going to try and split up two people in love. Except of course Lionel. But that just keeps it interesting. I think that by being happy they have already defeated Lionel and he just doesn't know it yet. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: KUDOS to everyone who correctly guessed what Chloe was thinking of as a Christmas present for Lex. I didn't quite jump to Christmas, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry. There were just a couple things that needed to happen first. So . . .  
  
Disclaimer: You already know this, I'm sure, but the lyrics to the song Everything belong to Lifehouse, not me. I take no credit for them. The song just seemed to fit as I was listening to the Smallville soundtrack.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
More than three weeks after the event Lionel was still troubled by it. He refused to allow that he might be angry, or hurt. Lex had told him NO. Not that that had never happened before, but this had been different. There was a time when, no matter what, Lex would have jumped at he chance to go on a trip with his father. Either to try and win his approval, or lately to keep a watchful eye on him. But Lex had refused. He knew it was Chloe's influence, as other things were. Oh, Lex was still Lex, some things never change, but her influence on him was becoming stronger and more obvious. As her influence on Lex strengthened, his own control over his son faded. He didn't distinguish the difference between subtle, unintended influence, and deliberate attempts at manipulation and control.  
  
He knew Lex was planning to spend both Christmas and New Years with her. He knew Lex well enough to suspect that Lillian's jewelry would be Chloe's Christmas present. It would be something that had both monetary and personal value, which would appeal to Lex. He could see that his son didn't want to simply give her something that was expensive, but had no other worth. Chloe would also like the gift more with the personal feel.  
  
The thought brought him back to a time when he'd felt similar emotions. When he'd originally selected the jewelry for Lillian. He had loved her, deeply. So deeply that it scared him. She been able to influence him, just as Chloe did Lex. He had been unwilling to accept it. The affairs he'd engaged in had been about proving to himself that he was still in control. That his wife didn't have any control of his actions. In a twisted way rather than showing that he didn't love her, the affairs proved that he did love her, deeply. To deeply for him to be able to deal with it.  
  
He refocused on his current problem. How to get control of Lex back from Chloe. He had the sinking feeling that it would never happen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lex was very curious and so arrived at the Talon 15 minutes earlier than Chloe had asked. She had called and asked him to meet her there sounding VERY happy. It was now just a week before Christmas Eve and the Talon was decorated for the season.  
  
10 minutes later Chloe arrived. She slid into the booth across from Lex, wanting to see his face when she gave him the news. She smiled as Lana brought over her coffee.  
  
"So what is the good news?" Lex asked.  
  
"My Dad called at lunch. His sister invited us to some spend Christmas with them. My dad's going, but let me duck out of it. He also said that he thought it would be safer if I stayed in my room at the mansion instead of in the house alone since Lana will be in Metropolis with Nell."  
  
"So you'll be spending Christmas break with at the mansion with me?" Lex asked, just to sure he wasn't dreaming. He loved the idea of having that much time with Chloe.  
  
"Yes. If you want," Chloe added with a little uncertainty.  
  
Lex took her hand and brought it to his lips. "You know I do. When is your father leaving?"  
  
"This weekend. He was going to talk with you this afternoon about the time off but I convinced him to let me be the one to tell you."  
  
"You know the time off won't be a problem. And it is nice to hear it from you. How long will he be gone?"  
  
"Until January 2nd. That gives us a little more than a week."  
  
Their talk was interrupted by the arrival of Clark. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hello Clark."  
  
"Have a seat," offered Chloe.  
  
"Lex mom wanted to invite you over for Christmas Eve Dinner."  
  
Before answering he looked over at Chloe to get her reaction to the invitation, since her staying with him meant she would also be going. He was wise enough not to answer for her without first finding out her answer. She gave an almost imperceptible nod of OK.  
  
"Would Chloe also be invited? Gabe is going to visit his sister for the holiday so Chloe will be staying with me while he's gone," explained Lex.  
  
Clark shrugged. "I'm sure Mom won't mind. But she did say that this time it's going to be at our house."  
  
"If that's what she wants."  
  
"I'll let her know. See you two later," Clark said as he stood and headed to the counter where Lana was standing.  
  
"Some things never change," murmured Chloe. "I suppose in a way it's comforting. I'm starting to think the world will end the day Clark stops obsessing over Lana."  
  
"That or he'll stop obsessing over Lana the day the world ends. Either way the events are likely to coincide. But when it comes to obsession I really don't have much room to talk," admitted Lex.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lex answered in a low voice to ensure no one else would be able to overhear. "Yes. I've been obsessed with the meteors for years. Before my mother died I was obsessed with trying to find a cure for her. After the accident I was obsessed with finding out how I'd survived. Then I became obsessed with the Indian caves. You see the trend."  
  
"So what's your latest obsession?"  
  
Capturing her eyes in his Lex answered in a low, seductive tone. "Do you really need to ask?"  
  
Chloe was amazed, and very pleased. And not just with him saying he was obsessed with her. Lex opening up like he just had was a rare thing. Except with her. He was doing it more and more often and she reveled in the fact that it proved he trusted her. Knowing Lex as she did, she knew his trust was even harder won than his love. She knew it still wasn't easy for him and so rewarded him by leaning over and kissing him.  
  
The happy look in her eyes was more than reward enough for Lex, but he took full advantage of the kiss. It was the happy look Chloe got in her eyes when he told her more about himself that encouraged him to continue doing it. He'd quickly learned that it helped heal her insecurities more than any verbal praise seemed to.  
  
"Would you like to wait and go to Metropolis on Saturday rather than Friday night?"  
  
"No, I need Saturday morning to find a dress for the Lex Corps Christmas Party. I think Dad wanted to leave partly to have an excuse to miss it. He's not much of a party guy."  
  
"So am I'm going to be dragged along with you as you shop?" Lex asked as part of the ongoing game they had about how much he *supposedly* hated shopping with her.  
  
Chloe grinned at him. "Nope. You're off the hook this time. I'm going to actually surprise you with my dress this time! That means NO calling the stores, or doing anything else to find out about my dress." She informed him sternly. She knew it was a tone Lex would allow few people to use with him, if they even dared to, but she also knew she could get away with it. Mostly she didn't want him along because a dress wasn't the only thing she would be shopping for. She reasoned that even though she would be wearing what she bought, with Lex's money, he would be the one enjoying it so it counted as a present for him. And the lingerie really wasn't the "present" anyway. Just the wrapping.  
  
"Fine as long as it gets me out of the shopping," teased Lex.  
  
Saturday morning found Chloe in Metropolis Shopping District. Her first stop was to find her dress for that evening. All the shop attendants knew her by now, and enjoyed having her as a customer. She found her dress in the second store. It was a dark green satin and the flowing skirt would be just right for dancing with Lex. There was enough detail and embroidery to make it interesting, but not detract for the overall effect. Perfect, she thought. As usual she left the dress at the store while she shopped for the smaller items.  
  
Her next stop was Metropolis most exclusive lingerie store. Even though she'd never been in the store before; the sales girl recognized her immediately from the, now frequent, magazine photos of her and Lex.  
  
She saw one item she was fairly sure Lex would like, but some instinct told her Helen might have chosen, or worn, that so she dismissed it as a possibility. Another ten minutes of looking and she found what she wanted. It was the perfect mix: revealing enough to be interesting while covering enough to keep a bit of mystery.  
  
Pleased with her day Chloe went to find shoes for her new dress then collected the dress and returned to the Penthouse. Lex was still out at a meeting about the final arrangements for the nights party so she had no problem getting her purchases to her room unseen. Looking at the clock she saw it was Noon and Lex had said he'd be back around 12:30. Picking up the phone she called Room Service and ordered them lunch to be brought up at 1:00.  
  
As promised Lex walked in the door a few minutes before 12:30. Chloe didn't pay attention to the briefcase he carried, but hadn't taken with him that morning. He'd done some shopping of his own, but didn't want her to know it just yet. "So did you find a dress?" he asked.  
  
"And shoes to go with it," quipped Chloe. Lex chuckled and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Lunch will be up soon," she informed him a few minutes later when she was able to breathe normally again.  
  
When Chloe walked into the main room a few minutes before they were supposed to leave for the party she got so caught up in staring at Lex that she didn't notice the two boxes on the side table.  
  
"You look stunning. Usually everyone at these parties envies me because I'm the boss. Tonight they will envy me because I'm with you."  
  
"Flatterer."  
  
"The truth isn't flattery," Lex smugly informed her as he stepped over to the side table and picked up one of the boxes.  
  
"Leeexxxx."  
  
"Just open the box, Angel."  
  
Sighing Chloe accepted the box and opened it to find an exquisite set of emerald jewelry.  
  
"Before you get upset I did nothing to find out what your dress looked like. Considering it was for a Christmas party I felt it a safe bet that the dress would be either green or red."  
  
Looking over at the box still sitting on the table Chloe figured out what Lex had done. "So you bought emeralds and ruby's. Green and red." She decided that, as usual, it was impossible to fault his logic.  
  
Lex nodded. "May I help you with the necklace?"  
  
"You really are impossible, Lex. Thank you, and yes."  
  
Removing the necklace from the box he stepped behind Chloe. "I like your short hair," he commented. Before she could ask why he demonstrated- - - by kissing the back of her neck before placing the necklace around it. Chloe let herself enjoy the rush that shot through her body in reaction.  
  
He then walked back in front of her and took the bracelet to put on her wrist.  
  
Looking at the earrings Chloe told him she'd be right back and went to put them in.  
  
Once she was out of the room he allowed the smirk to appear on his face. He loved being able to surprise Chloe and throw her off balance. Especially when it involved giving her gifts.  
  
The media were waiting when they stepped out of the Limo, but by now Chloe was used to that, and Lex had been for years. Once inside they took their seats. Lex in the middle of the head table with Chloe on his right. The food was delicious and the party went well. Once the music started Lex led Chloe to the dance floor. They hadn't had a chance to dance together in a while and both enjoyed the opportunity.  
  
Both endured the dances with other partners, but Chloe was glad when she was able to return to Lex arms. As they returned to the dance floor Lex gave a subtle nod to the DJ.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen- - - one of the men here tonight wanted to dedicate this song to his Angel. Enjoy the dance."  
  
Recognizing Lex pet name for her Chloe looked into his eyes and saw the truth. He had chosen it for her. As the song began she recognized the Lifehouse song "Everything". As they danced she listened to the words. To the message Lex was sending her.  
  
find me here speak to me i want to feel you i need to hear you you are the light that is leading me to the place where i find peace again you are the strength that keeps me walking you are the hope that keeps me trusting you are the life to my soul you are my purpose you are everything and how can i stand here with you and not be moved by you would you tell me how could it be any better than this you calm the storms you give me rest you hold me in your hands you won't let me fall you still my heart and you take my breath away would you take me in would you take me deeper now 'cause you're all i want you are all i need you are everything everything  
  
A tear escaped her eye as the song finished. Lex leaned sown to kiss it away and heard her whispered "Thank you." She was now more sure than ever that what she planned for Christmas Eve was the right thing to do. That is was what she wanted, and needed. The last of her doubts and insecurities faded away.  
  
He gave her a soft smile and continued their dancing as the next song began. "Lex, that is the most romantic thing you've done for me yet- - - which is saying a lot. Thank you. All I can say is that you have also become everything to me. I love you."  
  
After looking to make sure no one else was near then Lex quietly replied. "And I love you. I'm sorry I haven't told you that before."  
  
"You have, Lex. Just not in words. But it *is* nice to hear the words," she confessed.  
  
"For you, I'll try to say them more often. Everything in that song is the truth, for me."  
  
"Well, every couple needs a song. Can we make that our song? I know that may sound silly to you, . . . ."  
  
"If it makes you happy I like the idea. But on one condition."  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"If it's our song then you have to promise never to dance to it with anyone else."  
  
"You do have a bit of a jealous streak Luthor, but I'll promise if you will."  
  
"I promise." They said together, then sealed the promise with a kiss. Soon after the kiss the party ended and they returned to the penthouse.  
  
"This evening was perfect, Lex. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I enjoy seeing you happy."  
  
"I'm happier than I have been in a very long time, Lex. It's because of you and one of the reasons I love you."  
  
"And the others?" He asked with his trade mark smirk falling into place.  
  
"Oh, no. You're ego is big enough already. I'm going tired and going to bed. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Chloe."  
  
As he lay in bed Lex thought about the fact that he was also happier than he had been in years. And the credit for that went to Chloe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Lionel answered the phone to hear the voice of one of his informants.  
  
"So tell me about the party last night."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor. Chloe had on yet another new, designer dress and was wearing a small fortune in jewels. During the dancing Lex kept an eye on her even when they were with different partners. He's definitely acting like a man in love. At one point a song was dedicated form an unnamed man to "his angel". There was no doubt that the man was Lionel, and his "angel" was Chloe. She appeared to find it very romantic. As usual, they stayed in the penthouse last night."  
  
"Very well. Call me again if you learn more."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Not pleased with the new information Lionel leaned back in his chair and began to quietly fume.  
  
A/N: Just realized how many of you reviewed this Chapter. WOW! And THANKS!  
  
Scifichick: Yeah, ya gotta love Lionel. I actually added that scene later, when I realized how much "mush" the dinner scene had and knew it needed a balance. Thanks.  
  
Asharnanae: Lionel WILL get the hint, just not quite yet. I'm having to much fun letting him add some tension. I'm flattered to hear it made your day.  
  
PrincessBthy: Thanks. Can't wait for more of your story (hint hint)  
  
Padfoot n' Monny: Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Letty Stokes: Thanks very much for the compliments. I'm glad you like the story and will try to update soon.  
  
Vardaquareien: You are right on what she wants to give him. Kudos. Wouldn't dream of skipping Christmas. You would all kill me. LOL  
  
ME: Thanks for the idea. I'll try and let them Clark and Lana have a happy ending as well. With some help form Lex and Chloe.  
  
Nicki: Kudos! You are right.  
  
Sunny Angel: Thanks. I'll update again soon.  
  
Tash: Yes, I have 4 and maybe 5 more chapter left. Glad you like it.  
  
Leonsalanna: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! That's exactly what I was trying to show, that Chloe influenced Lex for good, but still keep him in character. It's wonderful to hear I succeeded.  
  
Lady Pyra: Thakns. I'll keep the suggestion in mind. Enjoy.  
  
Autmngold: So how was the Lionel suffering scene. I was hoping you'd like it. Next chapter will be Christmas.  
  
Emsta: Lionel is going to become more "human" towards the end. Soory, but I like Lana with Clark, not Pete, even though we know that's who she ends up with I think its to soon.  
  
Wackochica: Thank you. I'll update as fast as I can write it.  
  
Kit Merlot: Kudos. You got it right! Glad you like the romance, thanks for the compliments.  
  
Kelly6: Yes, I know, and you're right Kudos! Hope you enjoy this chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: First, thanks to those who caught my slip up last chapter of using the wrong name. OOOPS!!! Sorry. Since this is Christmas there's a bit of mush, but I tried to add in other stuff as well. Hope you like it, next is New Years, so there should be much less mush. Thanks for all the reviews. They really do inspire me.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
As they finished Christmas Eve dinner everyone began to relax back in their chairs.  
  
"That was a delicious dinner, Martha. Thank you for having us over to share it."  
  
"You're welcome, Lex, it's nice to have you and Chloe here. Let's all go into the living room," suggested Martha. "Chloe, could you help me with make some coffee?"  
  
"Of course," Chloe agreed, her face lighting up at the mention of coffee.  
  
Clark and Lex shared a knowing look, both being VERY familiar with her coffee addiction.  
  
Lex took the time to look over the tree, and think how different it was from the one at the mansion. Some of the ornaments were home made. Others were obviously family "heirlooms" that had been passed down a few generations. He noticed one that commemorated Clarks first Christmas as a member of the family, and another for John and Marthas first Christmas together.  
  
At first Jonathon didn't know what to make of Lex's focus on the tree, then noted the almost haunted look in Lex's eyes. He paused and thought about what Christmases must have been like for Lex. The picture he formed was not a pleasant one, and inspired an almost overwhelming urge to hit Lionel Luthor over the head with a 2 X 4 for what he'd done to his son.  
  
Before he could say anything Chloe and Martha walked in. After they were all seated Lex reached over and picked up the two thick envelopes he'd brought. One he handed to Jonathon the other to Clark. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Thank you, Lex."  
  
"Thanks. Can we open them now?" Asked Clark. Knowing Lex, he was sure the presents would be good. Very, very good.  
  
"I don't have a problem with that," replied Lex with his trademark smirk.  
  
Clark tore his open to reveal two VIP tickets to the exclusive New Year's Eve concert in Metropolis.  
  
"Since you never got the Limo ride I offered you with the concert tickets last time, I'll throw that in as well. But I wouldn't recommend running off on Lana again," Lex added in an arch tone.  
  
"What, I shouldn't have saved Chloe?" Clark joked, smiling at her.  
  
"I'll *personally* see to it that there will be no need to save Chloe this time. Besides, it was mostly her idea, anyway." Lex retorted. The others all chuckled at his emphasis of "personally".  
  
Jonathon opened the envelope he'd received and held the contents toward Martha so they could both see what was inside: A voucher for a weekend at the Metropolis Ritz and tickets for the theater. "You'll also have standing reservation at the Ritz restaurant during the weekend, and anything else you want. I thought that after all you've been through the past several months you could use a long weekend together. It's good whenever you like. Just call that day before and let them know you're coming."  
  
"Thank you. This is a wonderful gift."  
  
"Thank you, Lex," said Jonathon.  
  
Chloe handed the gift she'd made for Clark to him. He quickly opened it to discover it was a CD containing his favorite songs that Chloe had created for him. The "cover" was a collage of pictures of the different bands that where on the disc. Clarks face lit up in a 1,000 watt smile. "Thanks, Chloe. This is great!"  
  
"You're welcome. What are friends for if not to know what music you like?" she joked.  
  
If possible, Clarks smile got brighter. He correctly interpreted her comment as meaning things where back to normal with them, and that they were once again close friends. He considered her forgiveness the real Christmas gift.  
  
Chloe then handed Martha a much larger present. When opened it was revealed to be a very unusual, and professional, scrap book. Jonathon and Martha flipped through it to discover it was a history of their farm and of their families influence in Smallville.  
  
"Thank you, Chloe. This must have taken some work," noted Jonathon, clearly impressed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
Sharing a look Jonathon and Clark stood up. "Why don't you come to the back room and see your gifts?"  
  
Lex stood first and extended a hand to Chloe, who accepted it with a smile. The followed the Kent's down the hall until Martha turned into one of the rooms and flipped on a light.  
  
In the middle of the fairly barren room stood a beautiful, elegant table with an equally beautiful box sitting on it. The table was 1 and a half feet by 2 feet and stood about three feet off the ground. The box was small on looked like it held index cards.  
  
Lex walked over and looked over the table and box. "Cheery wood if I'm not mistaken, and top quality at that," he noted admiringly.  
  
"Good eye. Clark and I put them together Martha did the finishing and drew the design for the engraving."  
  
Chloe walked over and noticed the simple, but elegant, pattern engraved around the edges.  
  
"Martha picked the box up and handed it to Chloe. "Inside are all my best recipes."  
  
"Wow! This is a great gift. Thank you. I'll try to do them justice." Since she'd been cooking for her father for years Chloe was a talented cook and looked forward to trying the recipes.  
  
"I know you probably don't need more furniture, Lex. . ."  
  
"Clark, this isn't just a piece of furniture. It was a lot of thought and effort. That means a great deal to me. That you all would go to the effort to create this for me. I've been trying to make my room in the mansion "mine". New things that I like, not what my father had brought over with the castle. This table will be perfect. Thank you."  
  
Lex looked away from his best friends blue eyes to include Jonathon and Martha in the thanks.  
  
"We'll bring it over in the pick up sometime this week," Jonathon told Lex as they began to head out of the room.  
  
Soon after that Chloe and Lex left.  
  
An hour later Chloe slipped on the white silk robe that had been with the other clothes when she got her room in the mansion. Under it she wore the lingerie she'd bought in Metropolis the week before. The robe was necessary since she'd have to walk through the hall to get to Lex room.  
  
Taking a deep breath she knocked on his door.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Lex turned to face her as she entered. She was pleased to see that he wore pajama bottoms, but no shirt, and paused to enjoy the view. He walked towards her.  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
She looked up to meet his eyes. "No. I just wanted to give you your Christmas present."  
  
"Chloe, you're not holding any presents," he noted. He tried to keep himself from wondering what she wore under the robe. He failed.  
  
"I know," she informed him as she took the final step to him and leaned in against him, her face raised for his kiss.  
  
Without any real thought Lex pulled her closer and kissed her. It was several minutes before they broke a bit apart, needing oxygen.  
  
Chloe took a step back and began to undo the belt of her robe. Lex put his hands on top of hers to stop her.  
  
"What are you doing, Angel?"  
  
"I told you. Giving you your Christmas present. Want to unwrap it? Unwrap me?" she added so that there would be no doubt of her meaning.  
  
Releasing her hands Lex looped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him again, allowing her to feel his body's reaction to her words. He caught her eyes in his, letting her read the desire burning in them. Seeing the same desire in hers. "You're sure this is what you want?"  
  
"I'm sure that you are who I want. Who I love. And yes I want to be with you. Give myself to you." She paused for a heartbeat. "Just promise me I'll still be your angel tomorrow."  
  
Seeing the vulnerability in her eyes Lex gave her a gentle smile. "More than ever," he answered, letting her see the truth of it in his eyes. This time he was the one who stepped back then but his hands on the belt of her robe.  
  
"Let me." He asked in a tone that was half command, half plea.  
  
The plea got Chloe's attention and she nodded, still nervous, but trusting him to keep her safe in the, to her, unfamiliar terrain they were entering.  
  
Still looking into her eyes Lex read her emotions. "Chloe, I can see that you're nervous. If you aren't ready. . ."  
  
Chloe explained. "I'm just worried that I'll disappoint you. That I won't know what you like."  
  
"You could never disappoint me. And right now I'm not sure what you'll like, but I'll learn, and so will you."  
  
"Then teach me," Chloe invited.  
  
Almost reverently Lex undid the belt and gently pushed the robe from her shoulders. He used the move as a way to reassuringly caress the length of her arms. Stepping back Lex looked at the vision before him. After a few seconds he had to force himself to take a breath. Chloe saw his reaction and it pleased her, giving her confidence and she, rather smugly, smiled at him. The lingerie was a red satin bra that the "dress" of see through material hung down from, with red satin panties showing through the dress which ended well above her knees.  
  
"Turn around," Lex requested in a low voice, as if he was afraid to break the spell. Chloe slowly turned and Lex drank his fill of her beauty. Once she faced him again Lex scooped her up and carried her to his bed.  
  
She couldn't resist teasing him a little. "Don't you like this on me?"  
  
"I'll like it even better off you. Do you know how often I've dreamed of this? Of having you here in my bed? Of being able to spend the night making love with you?"  
  
Chloe felt her body melt at his words. She could tell he was speaking as he thought. Not planning what he said in advance. He'd instinctively said making love with her, not having sex, not even making love *to* her, but *with* her. She reached up and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
As he felt her body beneath him Lex famed control cracked, then shattered leaving the love he felt for the only restraint on his actions. He was in no way rough or hurried with Chloe, determined that her first time be as painless and pleasurable as his experience and skills could make it.  
  
Hours later Chloe was mind was drifting in contentment as her body lay entwined with Lex's. She shivered slightly as her blood cooled and Lex, holding her to him, leaned down and pulled the sheet and blanket over them. He used the motion as an excuse to run a caressing hand along the length of her back. She turned her head slightly and kissed his shoulder. Soon both were asleep.  
  
The sound of Lex phone ringing woke them. Lex didn't bother looking at the Caller ID. Only one person would dare call early Christmas morning. "Dad."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Lex."  
  
"The same, I'm sure."  
  
Chloe was angry enough at the interruption to want a bit of "payback". Making sure that she spoke loud enough for Lionel to hear she spoke to Lex. "I'll start the shower. Tell your father Merry Christmas for me and don't take to long."  
  
It took all Lex years of self discipline to keep from laughing aloud. He watched, with great enjoyment, as Chloe, still undressed, climbed out of bed and headed into his private bathroom. Seconds later the shower was heard through the connecting door she'd purposely left open.  
  
"Chloe say's to tell you Merry Christmas," Lex duly reported, just to needle his father.  
  
"I heard," came the VERY unamused reply.  
  
"If there's nothing else, I don't want to keep her waiting."  
  
"No, nothing else," Lionel informed him in a flat tone.  
  
"I didn't think there was," Lex said as the line went dead.  
  
Smiling in anticipation, he headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
After a long, and pleasurable, shower Chloe wrapped herself back in her white silk robe and returned to her room to get dressed.  
  
As she was combing out her hair Lex knocked on the door, and opened it.  
  
"Now it's time for your Christmas present," he informed her with a smile.  
  
She raised an eyebrow in interest. He walked to the full length mirror set in one of the walls. Curious, Chloe walked over to him.  
  
The mirror was slightly out from the wall and Lex slid open a panel on one side that she hadn't even noticed. Touching the button revealed the mirror swung slightly to the side. Lex swung it all the way open to reveal what looked like a large, high tech, safe behind it.  
  
"Aren't these supposed to be hidden behind pictures?" Chloe asked in amusement.  
  
Punching in some keys Lex gently took her hand and placed it on the electronic scanning panel. "It's taking your palm and finger prints. You now have access to the safe," he explained.  
  
Hearing the safe lock open Lex stepped back so Chloe could open it.  
  
"Is this more jewelry?" Chloe asked.  
  
"It *was* my mothers jewelry. Now it's yours. Go ahead, look."  
  
Chloe focused on the safe and opened the door. Inside were several drawers. Checking them Chloe found that one was necklaces, another bracelets, a third held rings. The forth drawer was miscellaneous items. Chloe was overwhelmed. "You're giving me your mother's jewelry?"  
  
"Yes. It's yours now. I want you to have it, she'd want you to have it. Mom always said that what she wanted most was for me to find love and be happy, and that the two usually went together. You make me happy, and I do love you." He explained as it were all very logical, rather than a matter of emotion, but she saw the emotion in his eyes. It was enough.  
  
"So your mom loved your dad, but wasn't happy with him?" Chloe mused aloud.  
  
"Yes. She hoped that I, and my wife, would have better luck. But in fairness there were times he did make her happy, very happy."  
  
"I'm glad. It sounds like she deserved that. Anyway, thank you. It means a lot to me."  
  
"There is one thing you should know. I already told you that my dad knows I gave you Mom's ring. He's REALLY going to notice when you start wearing her other jewelry. There are also others who will notice, and draw conclusions."  
  
Chloe thought for a few minutes. For a second the thought passed through her mind that this gift was "payment" for last night, but was quickly banished. He'd clearly been planning this for a while to have built the safe and stocked it. She also remembered his comment that he'd intended the room to be a Christmas present. The jewelry was simply the last part of that gift.  
  
But she was aware what others might think of her suddenly appearing in his mother's jewelry. She found that she didn't care. "Thanks for the warning, but I'll be fine."  
  
"I know. I just wanted to warn you, so you wouldn't be caught by surprise. Let's go get some food."  
  
Chloe smiled and began closing the safe. "Sounds good; as long as breakfast includes coffee." "Of course. Since the staff are off for the holiday we're on our own."  
  
"Perfect! It'll give me a chance to try a few of Martha's recipes."  
  
As they were waiting for the coffee to brew Chloe's phone rang. "Merry Christmas, Dad," she answered with a happy smile.  
  
"Merry Christmas, honey. How's it going?"  
  
"Just fine. How about there?"  
  
"We've already been up over an hour with the kids opening presents. It's fun to see that again."  
  
Chloe couldn't help chuckling. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."  
  
"So are you staying out of trouble?"  
  
"Of course," she managed to answer with an even tone of voice.  
  
"It's time for breakfast, but I wanted to call and say Merry Christmas and see how you were. Tell Lex Merry Christmas for me."  
  
"Thanks dad, I will. See you in a week or so," Chloe finished before hanging up.  
  
"Dad says Merry Christmas," she informed Lex as she took the mug of coffee from him.  
  
The rest of the day past quietly. Lex found he enjoyed helping Chloe as she cooked lunch and dinner from Martha's recipes. She was pleased to see that he genuinely liked her cooking, especially since she knew he'd eaten meals prepared by world class chefs.  
  
That night Chloe fell asleep as they watched a Christmas movie on TV. Rather than taking her to her room Lex carried her to his. After having her in his bed the night before he wanted her there again, even if it was simply to sleep. He wanted to wake up with her beside him. For comfort as they watched movies they were both in sweat pants and T shirts so he just climbed in beside her. He was pleased when, even asleep, she instinctively nestled in close to him.  
  
As he drifted off Lex considered the fact that the nightmares that had plagued him when he'd first returned where very much a thing of the past. He didn't need a psychologist to tell him that Chloe, and his relationship with her, was responsible.  
  
A/N:  
  
Lady Lyn: WOW! Talk about an ego boost! I'm not sure what to say except. . . Thank you! Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story.  
  
Scifichick: Thanks for the catch on the typo, and the review.  
  
Letty: Thank you!!!! Did you get my e mail? I'm more than flattered that my story inspires you. Consider permission granted. It's just lil' ole me writing. Jenn  
  
Autumngold: You're welcome. Aren't you proud of me for not letting Lionel interrupt until the next morning? LOL He'll have to start accepting the relationship soon.  
  
Callista NicTernyn: Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter. More is on the way.  
  
ME: I'm glad you liked the song I choose. It really did just seem to fit. So I started the idea of Clark/Lana, hope you liked. Thanks for letting me know about the typo.  
  
Leonsalanna: You're reviews, and every one else's always make me happy. Thanks.  
  
Settie: I'm glad to hear you like it. Thank you.  
  
Fallen Pixie: Welcome to the story. (grin) Thanks for the compliments. It's good to know I have the character right.  
  
Kelly6: I'll try and keep the sap to a reasonable level. Promise. Now the big "emotional" holidays are past. New Years is next and not really a sap inspiring holiday. Thanks for the heads up on my goof up.  
  
Kit Merlot: Comments are duly noted and mostly agreed with. Thank you. Mostly I like the Clana relationship to keep those two out of Chloe and Lex's way ;-)  
  
Val: I don't like posting unfinished fic elsewhere, but once the story is done. . . Thanks for the suggestion, I really hadn't given it much thought since this is my first ChLex piece. Also thanks for the review and kind words.  
  
Aleesha: Thank you. I'll think about a bit of angst, but . . . we'll see. There are only a few more chaps left. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, only a couple chapters left. I'm thinking of dong Valentines day and then jumping ahead to their wedding day for the finale. I've been amazed at the positive response to this story. THANK YOU, all.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
As Lionel Luthor entered the New's Years Eve party Lex was hosting at the Metropolis Ritz he saw his son talking with Chloe. His eyes were immediately drawn to the necklace she wore, then he looked at her wrist to see the matching bracelet. He felt certain the ring that completed the set was on her right hand. It was a stunning, custom made, set of black pearls that he'd had made for Lillian. He had to admit they were an excellent choice with the several-hundred-dollar-simple black silk dress she wore.  
  
The couple was so focused on each other that neither noticed him approach. He paused when he was close enough to hear the quiet conversation.  
  
" . . . remember how all this began."  
  
"Yes. I wanted to protect you from my father. I never imagined I would fall in love with you."  
  
"I seem to remember you saying you would help me just because you could," Chloe teased, but even Lionel could hear the love in her voice.  
  
"That was part of the reason- at first. Why did you agree to my plan?"  
  
"I was scared. I knew your father wouldn't just let me walk away, and that I needed your help, your protection. I have to admit the thought of acting like your girlfriend held a certain appeal. You are very sexy, and I'd wanted to kiss you for a while, just to see what it was like. I knew you'd be good at it, and you are."  
  
"Thank you, and may I return the compliment."  
  
Having heard more than enough Lionel stepped forward. "So this relationship started out as a rouse, a way to protect Chloe?"  
  
Knowing they were busted Lex answered honestly, "yes, that's how it started." He knew there was no need to add that it had become something very different. Nor did he need to add that Chloe was, more than ever, under his protection.  
  
Lionel gave Lex an almost imperceptible nod to say he understood, then turned his attention to Chloe. "Lillian's pearls look lovely on you. She would have liked you and wanted you to have them. I did love her, very much. In memory of that love, and of her, I will not interfere in your relationship any more. I love my son, and he loves you. You have nothing more to fear from me, as long as you are loyal to him." Lionel could not help but add the last bit, not after Helen.  
  
"I love him." Was all the answer Chloe gave, all the answer she needed to give.  
  
Lionel looked into his son's eyes. They were guarded, Lex was to smart for it to be otherwise, but not "closed" to him. Not the one way mirror they sometimes were. "Happy New Years, son."  
  
"Happy New Year's, dad."  
  
Seeing a waiter walk by Lex snagged three glasses. Handing one to Chloe and the other to his father. "To new beginnings."  
  
"New beginnings," agreed Lionel as they all touched glasses.  
  
"New beginnings," said Chloe as she brought the Champagne to her lips and sipped it. She then handed the glass back to the waiter.  
  
"I believe I'll be leaving. Enjoy the evening."  
  
"Good night, dad."  
  
"Good night, Mr. Luthor."  
  
Once he was gone Lex put his arm around Chloe's waist and gently pulled her close. She relaxed into his side, completely content.  
  
"Do you think Clark and Lana are having a good time at the concert?" She asked  
  
"I'd imagine so. I just hope this gets them back together, or at least closer to it."  
  
Jonathon and Martha walked up to the couple, Jonathon making eye contact with Lex. "We just saw your father. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, Jonathon, everything is fine. Thank you," Lex answered, maintaining the eye contact.  
  
Chloe smiled at Martha. "Lionel agreed not to interfere in our relationship anymore. I'm not trusting that completely, of course. But one can hope."  
  
"That is good news. Happy New Year," Martha told her then turned to Lex.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us. This is a . . . nice change of pace."  
  
"You're welcome, I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves." After several minutes of small talk the Kent's left.  
  
Moments later Thomas walked up. "May I have a dance before the New Year's count down begins?"  
  
"Of course," Chloe agreed. Lex watched them walk to the dance floor, and suppressed the surge of jealousy, focusing instead on the enjoyment of watching Chloe's graceful movements as she danced.  
  
Out on the dance floor Thomas began the conversation, "I've known Lex for years and never seen him truely happy as he has been the last few months with you. Not even when he thought he was in love with Helen."  
  
"He did love her, Thomas. Or at least he loved who he thought she was. I'm OK with that. It's in the past, and I know it doesn't mean he loves me any less."  
  
"You're pretty smart for being so young. Besides I thought women were allowed to be either smart, or beautiful - - - not both; so how did you get away with it?"  
  
Chloe smiled at his harmless flirting and they continued to dance.  
  
Lex went to talk with the DJ. He wanted "their" song to be the first one played after the New Year began, wanted it to be the first dance he and Chloe danced in the New Year. He almost laughed at himself. A year ago he would not have believed himself capable of something so sentimental. But he knew it would mean a lot to Chloe, and that meant it was important to him. It was also a perfect excuse to hold her close, which he was unwilling to pass up.  
  
As Thomas returned Chloe to Lex side she was ecstatic to see the smile he directed at her. It was not his usual smirk, or the social smile she'd become familiar with seeing at the formal functions he took her to. It was an almost intimate smile that was only ever directed at her. He usually only allowed it to show in private, so for him to show that much of himself in public was a more-than-pleasant surprise. In return she kissed him before taking her *her* place at his side.  
  
As Lex exchanged pleasantries with Thomas she thought about how a year ago she never would have imagined that she would spend New Year's Eve with Lex or that she would consider being at his side *her* place, and no one else's. She knew she would have laughed in the face of anyone who told her she and Lex would fall in love, and be happy together.  
  
Her thoughts were brought to the present as the DJ called everyone's attention to the count down that was about to begin. Server's walked around with glasses of champagne, neither Chloe or Lex accepted one. Chloe, being underage, and Lex had no intention of wasting the moment by drinking champagne.  
  
10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1  
  
Lex swung Chloe fully against him and kissed her open mouth with a passion she fully returned. Others were beginning to stare at them when they finally broke the kiss. Neither of them cared.  
  
The first strains of Lifehouse's "Everything" were heard and Lex led Chloe to the dance floor. They again became lost in their own world as they danced. As the dance ended Chloe whispered, "Thank you" against Lex's lips as she kissed him. After dancing to a few more songs they left the dance floor.  
  
People were beginning to leave and soon they were able to slip away to the penthouse. Chloe went to her room only long enough to shower, wearing only her robe she went to Lex's room.  
  
Lex was waiting for her.  
  
Several hours later Chloe lay pillowed against the long, lean length of his body, she felt sheltered and secure. Loved. Lex possessiveness might have bothered some woman, but Chloe admitted to herself that she found it comforting. It let her feel secure. She knew he would never leave her alone at a dance, as Clark had. He would never just vanish from her life, as her mother had. She sighed softly, knowing that the current situation could not last. Her father would be returning home the next day, and she's no longer be able t sleep in Lex's arms every night, as she had done for the past week. She'd quickly become used to it, and did not want to lose the feeling of closeness.  
  
Lex was thinking along similar lines. He loved having Chloe in his home and bed the last week, even on the nights they'd done nothing more than sleep. He admitted to himself that he loved falling asleep with her nestled against him, knowing he wake up to the same feeling - - a feeling of peace, of contentment, which had been very rare in his life.  
  
The couple spent New Years Day in the penthouse, just enjoying their final full day together before Gabe's return. Lana would also be coming back to Smallville from her visit with Nell the next day. Lex drove them back to Smallville that evening and they stopped at the Talon.  
  
Clark was there and they took seats at his table.  
  
"How was the concert, Clark?" Chloe asked while Lex gave their order to the waitress, having long ago learned Chloe's favorite coffee selection.  
  
"It was great! Lana and I had a really good time."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Lex told his friend as the waitress left to get the coffee's.  
  
"Thanks for the tickets, and the limo."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Talk turned to the usual issues, with Clark asking Chloe about homework due when they returned to school from Christmas break. Lex and Chloe didn't stay long, wanting to be alone and make the most of their last night together before life returned to normal.  
  
By now Lex had learned some of what Chloe liked most and drew out the evening, refusing to rush the lovemaking. Once she realized his plan she was a more than willing accomplice. The effect was more like coals hat burned longer and hotter rather than a flash fire. By the time they finally slept both were sated.  
  
A/N:  
  
Tigerfanfry: Sorry this chapter took so long. Hope you liked it.  
  
PrincessBethy: I'm glad you liked the gifts. They were fun to come up with. Thank you.  
  
Autumngold: It's wonderful to hear that he feeling I wanted of there first time together came through. Thanks. You're welcome for making Lionel wait until the next morning to call. ;- )  
  
Scifichick: THANK YOU! Nw even Lionel is beginning to get along. Hope that OK?  
  
Letty: Thanks. Glad you got my second email. LOL  
  
Leonsalanna: Not much more on this story, I'm afraid, but there will be other stories. I agree that Lex is cool, and SOOO much more. . .  
  
Lily: Sorry, no psych ward for Lionel. Though after the last ep I love the thought. 'm glad you liked Lex's gift.  
  
Kit Merlot: It's nice to hear I've got the relationships right. Figured it was time a few characters had their eyes opened, (grin). I'm glad you love the story. It's always nice to hear.  
  
Rebecca Bush: Thanks for the compliments. I'm glad you like the story. It's always nice to hear I have the characters right. I would definitely agree that Lex is sexy.  
  
Fallen Pixie: THANK YOU!  
  
Lady Lyn: You completely made my day with this review. Thanks.  
  
Me: Just posted a new story "through the looking glass" that is Lex/Chloe. None of my other stories are L/C. I want this to focus on Lex and Chloe so I'm not going to do much on Clark and Lana. Sorry. I'm to happy with the L/C pairing to do a B/C pairing.  
  
Beaker: Thank you.  
  
PeepsRfun2eat: Trust you enjoyed the "big" update. Thanks. I'll try to hurry with the next chapter.  
  
Buffiy18: Thanks. I'm glad you liked the gifts. I enjoyed figuring them out. Hope you liked New Years and what I did with Lionel.  
  
Kelly6: Thanks for not minding the sap. LOL I love your stories, so I hope you keep writing. Thanks for the reviews. They do inspire me to write.  
  
Lady Pyra: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it, and it's good to know that someone appreciated the humor of Chloe's reaction to Lionel's call.  
  
Callista NicTeryn: Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you.  
  
Gizelle: Thank you for pointing out the rating. I'd thought I'd changed it. Oops! I figure they've been dating for three months. That's gotta be a record for Lex to be seeing someone, with sleeping with them. . . 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I apologize for how long it's been since the last update. Thanksgiving got in the way of me posting last week. I should be back to posting at least once a week. I promise the next chapter (Lex proposing to Chloe) will be faster since I've already written part of it. Also, there will be at least one chapter after the wedding. Anyone care to guess the event for that chapter? Hopeno one minds me making this story even longer ;- )  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Chloe was very glad Valentines Day fell on Friday, since she really didn't want to worry about getting home early enough to get sleep for the next day of school. In fact she had no intention of coming home that night, but rather spending the night in Lex bed. As soon as school was out Chloe headed to the Mansion. As she'd expected Lex wasn't there. He'd told her he had a meeting in Metropolis and wouldn't be back until almost 5:00.  
  
Chloe asked the butler to inform the staff that they had the rest of the night off then headed to the kitchen to begin her preparations. Having been told, by Lex, months before that Chloe's requests were to be considered as if they came from Lex himself the butler and staff quickly disappeared. She had gotten Lex to agree that instead of buying presents for each other they would each do something for the other. She was making him dinner. She had brought with her a few of the recipes she'd gotten from Martha that she knew Lex loved.  
  
In Metropolis Lex business meeting was ending. As he was leaving his father motioned him over to one side. "Yes, Dad."  
  
"I won't keep you long. I'm sure you have plans with Chloe. I just wanted to let you know that I will keep my promise not to interfere. I realize you don't trust that yet, and I respect that. You'd actually be foolish to trust that so easily, and I have not raised a fool. But I meant what I said."  
  
"Thank you, father. See you next week."  
  
"Of course."  
  
As Lionel watched his son walk away he was proud of him. Lex had become a worthy opponent and successor. He was still not happy about Lex's relationship with Chloe, or the influence she had on Lex, but was wise enough to see there was nothing he could do about it. If he tried to pull them apart it would only make them fight harder to stay together. No fighting them now would not accomplish anything, he thought. His son now loved Chloe, and as he'd learned with Lillian, you cannot fight love.  
  
Just over an hour later Lex was surprised when none of the staff greeted him upon his arrival. Curious he started checking the mansion. Smelling food from the kitchen he went to see what was going on.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
She spun around, surprised. "Lex! Happy Valentines Day."  
  
"Happy Valentines Day. What this?"  
  
"I'm making you dinner. It's almost ready," Chloe informed him as she walked up to him and raised her face for his kiss.  
  
He indulged them both for a few minutes then pulled back. "Where's the staff?"  
  
"I didn't think we'd need any . . company and sent them home for the night. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. I just wasn't expecting it."  
  
A timer went off and Chloe went back to work finishing the dinner. Lex wandered into the "small" dining room that connected through a doorway and lit the candles that were on the table. Everything else was set and waiting only for the food to be brought in.  
  
As they ate Chloe shared Clark's latest attempt to make things up with Lana. He'd had a dozen roses delivered to her. One rose at a time, at the beginning and end of each class. Only the final rose had come with the card saying who the roses where from and asking her to dinner.  
  
"So did it work?" asked Lex.  
  
"Yeah. She's meeting him for dinner. I finally left her getting her to do her hair after going through almost every dress she owned."  
  
Once they were done with dinner Lex smirked. "My turn," he informed her in a low tone.  
  
Raising one eyebrow she blew out the candles and followed him from the room. He led her to the room he gotten ready. She paused in the doorway when she realized it was one of the guest bedrooms. It had scented candles everywhere and a small bottle rested on the bedside table.  
  
"Have you ever had a full body massage?" Lex asked with gleaming eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. But you get one tonight, and I really did learn from the best," Lex said as he began lighting the candles.  
  
Chloe loved the idea, but was a bit uncertain. "So, I . . . "  
  
"You'll need to take off everything except you bra and panties, then just lie down on the bed and relax."  
  
Trusting him completely Chloe did as he asked and enjoyed the appreciative look in his eyes as he watched her. She was very glad she chosen to wear a matched set of satin and lace she'd bought from the lingerie store last time they were in Metropolis. Picking up the small bottle of massage oil Lex knew it would take all his famous self control to make it through this massage. He was looking forward to it.  
  
After a few moments of working on her upper back Lex paused. "I'm going to unhook your bra, but I'll leave it on."  
  
"You don't have to leave it on," Chloe invited.  
  
"Yes, I do," he replied, knowing that if he fully removed it the temptation would be to great. Chloe smiled to herself at the desire she heard in his voice.  
  
As her body relaxed Chloe thought back to when Lex had given her the credit card she'd used to buy her current lingerie.  
  
It had been a week after the fateful trip to his mothers grave when he'd given her the ring. They'd been at the mansion and as usual ended up in his study. While Chloe sat in a chair in front of the fire Lex had gone to his desk before sitting across from her.  
  
"This is for you," Lex said, holding out the small item.  
  
Chloe accepted it and found it to be a credit card with her name on it. "Why are you giving me a credit card, Lex?"  
  
"I know accounts are set up for you at the Metropolis stores you usually shop at. But this will give you more freedom to shop where you want. Here in Smallville as well as in Metropolis. There's no limit on it."  
  
"Lex, you're sure you want me to have this?"  
  
"Yes. I trust you, Chloe."  
  
At the feel of Lex refastening her bra Chloe returned to the present. At he time she'd wondered if saying he trusted her was as close as Lex could come, at the time, to saying he loved her. Now she was sure of it.  
  
While he worked on her legs Lex wondered who was enjoying the massage more. Her. . . or him. He was reveling in the chance to look at her as he pleased, and feel her silk smooth skin under his hands. For her part Chloe believed that he'd been taught by the best. Her body felt boneless by the time he told her to turn over so he could work on her front. It was a rare indulgence for her to allow herself to be pampered like this and she was enjoying every second of it. The feel of Lex strong, but gentle, hands working over her body had all her senses alive.  
  
When Lex began working the oil into her stomach Chloe decided that convincing Lex to do something for each other, instead of buying gifts, was one of her more brilliant ideas. After the massage Lex carried Chloe into his room and after stripping to his boxers he joined her in bed. Feeling the evidence of Lex's desire for her Chloe gracefully moved on top of Lex and began a night of making love.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for your patience in how long it took to post this chapter. Sorry it was so short, the next one won't be! I promise!  
  
Scifichick: Even Lionel can only be stubborn for so long when faced with Love! Thanks. One more chapter, then the wedding. You can't have a wedding without a proposal! LOL  
  
Lady Lyn: Sorry I made you wait so long. I'll do better next chapter. Hope you don't mind that there will be a couple extra chapters. LOL Thank you for the wonderful compliments. You are SO good for my self esteem.  
  
Lily: you hit the key word with BEGRUDGING!!!! I have to do something to surprise you guys and keep the story interesting. Plus it just seemed time. Chloe and LEx do make a hot couple!  
  
Konstinetine: Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
Emsta: Yes, Lionel does have a soul. Buried VERY deep but still there. Glad the story is keeping you interested. Thank you!  
  
MC6: Welcome to the Club!!! It's a great 'ship. Thanks.  
  
Autumngold: You are very welcome, and thank YOU for all the reviews and ego boosts! They really help inspire me to keep writing.  
  
Leonsalanna: Oh, yeah is Lex sexy!!! At the moment Lionel isn't planning anything. Well see about the final chapters.  
  
Lady Pyra: Thanks. Hope you don't mind that I'm going to add a couple chapters;- )  
  
Fallen Pixie: Thanks. Sorry this update took so long. The next one will be faster.  
  
Ndreamerone: Thank you. PLEASE let me know when so post your story so I can read it. PLEASE?  
  
Rayden Durdaenia: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. THANKS!  
  
Callista NicTernyn: Thank you. Hope you liked the Valentines Day romance!!!  
  
Kit Merlot: Thank you. I'm VERY pleased to hear you like how I'm handleing the "relationship" with Lionel. I do think he is capable of love, but does NOT generally know how to show it.  
  
Webster7: I am truly sorry to hear you consider it ruined. Thank you for the honesty in letting me know that.  
  
Alecsgrl: I'm glad my plot idea seems realistic. It's wonderful to hear that I got the characters right, especially Lex, he's so complicated I often worry if I'm writing him correctly. Thanks for letting me know I got the "pace" of the story, and their being together, right!!  
  
Me: Your welcome on the "Lifehouse, Everything" mention. It will come up one more time. It's during junior year. Chloe is 17. Thomas is a friend of Lex from school and moves I nthe same business / social circles. Chloe met him the first night of Clubbing and he was at the Charity Ball and Christmas party as well. Mostly he's a guy I can have Chloe dance with when I need her away from Lex for a few minutes. Clark and Lana are doing their usual are we together are aren't we dance. Lex and Chloe are trying to help. CONGRATULATIONS on finishing school for the year!!! I have two weeks left. Then I can work more on my stories!! YEAH!  
  
Vampy Surfer: What can I say my friend, except . . . Thank you. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"I trust this purchase will not become public knowledge?" Lex *asked* the store manager as he put the small box he'd just been handed into his jacket pocket.  
  
"Of course not, Mr. Luthor. You may be assured of our complete silence."  
  
"Good. I would be *very* unhappy if a certain person was to learn of this purchase by reading about it in the paper or in a tabloid." Lex continued in a tone that was just a bit to casual.  
  
"I completely understand. There is no need to worry about that happening."  
  
With a nod Lex turned and left.  
  
Once back at the penthouse Lex took the box out of his jacket and moved to the window so he could see it in the light. The perfectly cut diamonds sparkled in the sun. The engagement ring he'd had specially made for Chloe was just as he'd designed it.  
  
He'd already talked to Gabe and had his permission to ask Chloe to marry him. The Smallville graduation was just over a week away. Since his girlfriend and best friend were both graduating no one was surprised that Lex planned to host a graduation party for the seniors. If things went as planned he wanted to announce his engagement to Chloe at the party. He wasn't, however, planning to ask her at the party itself. He wanted it to be a private moment, and didn't want the pressure to say yes such a public proposal would put on her. He wanted to be sure she was saying yes because she wanted to, not because everyone around was pressuring her to.  
  
He'd asked his father to come to the party, without telling him why. He was sure his father knew him well enough to guess the reason Lex would ask him to attend such a party. In the many months since his New Years promise Lionel had kept his word not to interfere in their relationship. Since it had now been almost a year and a half Chloe and Lex were finally learning to trust that promise, but not everything Lionel said. Lionel still played games and tried to manipulate Lex on business matters, but only on business matters. Their personal relationship had improved greatly over the past year. But Lex still could not shake the feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop. For his part he didn't care, but was determined to keep Chloe from being hurt by it.  
  
He figured there would be plenty of time to announce the engagement in the more formal society settings he, and now Chloe, were part of; but he knew that her classmates had been a big part of her life and that she would want them to share in the announcement. Jonathon and Martha would be at the party as "chaperones".  
  
Part of Lex also admitted that he hoped to prove to the town that he was a part of them by letting the Smallville residents be the first to know, and letting the Smallville papers be the first to publish the news, scooping the bigger Metropolis papers.  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
"Hello, Clark."  
  
"Lex. What are you doing here at the school? Never mind. Chloe's in the Torch Office asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her up without any coffee for her."  
  
"Which is why I brought some," countered Lex with a grin at his younger friend.  
  
"Not just coffee, but a rose. I don't think Chloe will mind you waking her up."  
  
As Lex and Clark walked past a window light glinted off something in the rose, causing Clark to look at it more carefully. He saw a diamond ring carefully placed in the center of the rose.  
  
"An engagement ring? You're going to ask Chloe to marry you!"  
  
"Yes. I was hoping to announce the engagement at the party tonight," Lex told him.  
  
"Well, I don't think you have to worry about Chloe saying yes. But I'm betting she'll reach for the coffee before she looks at the rose and finds the ring."  
  
"You're on, Clark. If she goes for the coffee first you can be the one to announce the engagement tonight."  
  
Clark beamed. "That sounds great."  
  
"One condition. Keep it quiet until the party."  
  
"Of course. I've gotta go get ready. I'll see you at the ceremony. Good Luck."  
  
"Thank you, Clark."  
  
As Clark walked away he realized that Lex was basically throwing the bet. Lex would know as well as he did that first thing on waking up Chloe would want the caffeine. He smiled at Lex generosity in letting him make the engagement announcement. And at Lex ongoing habit of hiding or disguising his generous acts.  
  
Chloe slowly woke up to the sensation of someone's lips on hers. Even mostly asleep she knew it was Lex kissing her and responded. Once the kiss was over she opened her eyes. "I'll never get tired of waking up that way," she declared.  
  
"Good," Lex replied with a pleased smirk. He intended on her waking up to his kisses for the rest of their lives.  
  
Chloe's mind finally registered the fact that she, and Lex, were in the torch office. She'd fallen asleep on the sofa that had been moved in over the previous summer. She then saw that a coffee cup from the Talon was on the nearby desk, with a perfect red rose beside it. She reached for the coffee.  
  
Lex smiled, having expected Chloe would reach for coffee, not the rose. He'd wanted to let Clark make the announcement that evening, knowing how much it would mean to the younger man.  
  
Once she'd had a shot of caffeine she set the coffee back on the desk. "I was working late to finish my final edition of the Torch."  
  
"Happy Graduation."  
  
"Thank you," Chloe replied and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
As she relaxed back against the sofa, almost absently, reached for the rose. Lex worked to keep his breathing normal.  
  
As she brought the rose to her sunlight glinted off the item tucked into it's center. Chloe carefully removed the item. The diamond ring reflected the early morning sunlight. Her gaze flew to Lex's. She was stunned by the love and vulnerability she saw in his eyes. He gracefully slid to one knee beside her. "Marry me, Angel. Please."  
  
Chloe moved from stun to shock. Lex Luthor almost never said please. He had no real need to usually. Her mind processed that detail as she tried to deal with the bigger issue. Lex was asking her to marry him. It seemed somehow appropriate that he was proposing in the Torch Office. It was the first place they met. It was important to her and part of her past, he was her future. She suspected he'd chosen it because he knew how important the Torch had been to her, and that it was her "comfort zone". Of course he'd never admit to such thoughtfulness, she mentally added.  
  
"Yes," she whispered against his lips, then kissed him deeply.  
  
A few moments later the kiss ended and Chloe looked at the ring again. She noticed engraving on the inside.  
  
*Always*  
  
"It's beautiful, Lex. Thank you."  
  
"I will love you always."  
  
"I love you. Will you put it on for me?"  
  
Lex took the ring and slipped it onto her finger.  
  
Just then Lana entered the room. "Chlo. . . . OH. Lex."  
  
"Hello, Lana. Happy graduation," Lex smoothly greeted as he stood.  
  
Chloe moved her hand to reach for the coffee again, causing light to shine off the ring, catching Lana's attention. Her eyes went wide. "WOW! I guess I don't need to ask why you're here at the school. Or what Chloe's answer was."  
  
Lex gave his trademark smirk. "Probably not. I'll leave you ladies to get ready for your graduation ceremony. I was hoping to announce the engagement at the party this evening?" Lex asked as he focused on Chloe.  
  
She smiled. "Sounds fine to me."  
  
"I'll keep quiet until then," promised Lana.  
  
"Thank you, Lana. Chloe, do you mind if Clark makes the announcement?"  
  
"Of course not. He's a friend to both of us so that really fits."  
  
After a final quick kiss for Chloe Lex left the room.  
  
Lana hurried to her friend's side. Chloe held out her hand so Lana could see the ring. It was perfect, the diamonds were large, but not gaudy, and the rest of the ring was the same. Most of the shine came from their perfect cut and high quality. "You know this will give you away, even if nether of us says anything," noted Lana.  
  
Unwilling to take the ring off Chloe turned it on her hand until only the plain gold band showed. The diamond was now facing inward. "Problem solved. We'd better hurry and get ready. I need to get home and shower and change before Graduation."  
  
When it was time to leave for the Graduation she and Lana joined her father in the living room. His immediate glance at her hand told her he'd known Lex planned to propose to her. She turned the ring to its proper position and showed it to him. Pete noticed the ring, and was sworn to silence.  
  
When everyone was at the party Lex went to the microphone. "Could I have your attention for a moment. First I'd like to extend my congratulations to all of you graduating today."  
  
He paused while everyone cheered. Knowing what was coming next Chloe turned her ring back to its normal position and walked towards Lex. When the cheering dies down Lex continued, "Secondly, I lost a bet, so Clark . . . "  
  
Clark took the microphone. "It's more like Lex let me win the bet, but I'm not complaining. It's my pleasure to announce the engagement of two of my closest friends. Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan."  
  
Another cheer went up as Chloe took her place with Lex and they kissed. Much to everyone's delight Lex lowered Chloe into a dip as they kissed. Clark was especially pleased. He knew Lex would never have relaxed enough to do something like that with Desiree or Helen. Chloe had been a very good influence on him.  
  
Putting away the microphone Clark went to exchange a quick hug with Lex and kiss Chloe on the cheek. "I suppose I'm going to have to get used to that," muttered Lex, sotto voice.  
  
"You get to kiss her for the rest of your lives. This is our only chance," pointed out Clark.  
  
"Thank heavens for small favors," Lex replied.  
  
"Lex, I didn't think you believed in heaven."  
  
"I didn't until my mother died. I have ever since," was the simple, but emotionally charged reply.  
  
Chloe leaned in and kissed Lex cheek. "Let's mingle."  
  
The couple was instantly surrounded by well wishers congratulating them. The rest of the evening passed in a happy blur.  
  
A/N: I took my idea of Lex preferring to make the proposal a simple affair, with just him and Chloe from the way he proposed to Helen. Only three chapters left. . .  
  
Lady Pyra: Thanks. Didn't really think you would. Hope you like them!!!  
  
Princess Bethy: Can I admit that I LOVE to get a full body massage from Lex? Glad you liked the idea. Thanks. Any more updates on your story I can read????  
  
MC6: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you, and I will.  
  
Val: It's good to hear my idea of Lex gift worked out. It just seemed Lex had given Chloe enough "things". Thank you!!!  
  
Autunmgold: Lucky Chloe is right. I sure would love that gift from Lex, and it was time for something other than him giving her something he'd bought. Glad you liked it, and you're welcome.  
  
Letty: THANKS! I'll take that as you like it LOL email me?  
  
Kit Merlot: KUDOS!!! You got it. After the wedding chapter will be when they become parents. Do you mind if I use your idea and while Lex waits have him flash back to when Chloe first tells him she's pregnant? I hadn't thought of that but LOVE the idea. PLEASE?  
  
Leonsalanna: OK!OK! I'll confess. Lionel's going to behave until the final chapter. Then . . . evil grin  
  
Callista NicTernyn: Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Krys-lynne: WOW! You do know you just made my day? A fan? WOW! I'm flattered and glad you liked the story.  
  
Kelly6: You deserve every word!!! Looking forward to your update! Thanks, yet again, for the compliments.  
  
ME: Since you seem to be a Clana fan as well I think you'll like my new story. Sorry, but not much more on Clark/Lana in this one. I'm also a fan of Alias and the Sydney/Vaughn pairing so PLEASE, PLEASE let me know when you post and what the story is called! PLEASE? If you want to "chat" my email address is in my profile. I'd love to hear from you and learn more about your story.  
  
CowGirlSky: Thanks for the HUGE ego boost! Am aware of how long this is and the time you spent to read it al at once. Still 3 chapters to go and I'm beginning to post a new story as well. Thank you! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
A/N: Thanks to Jane Elizabeth for beta reading this chapter for me!!!!! And thanks to everyone for all the reviews and sticking with this now very long story. I'm still in disbelief about the number of reviews and wonderful things you guys have said about this story and my writing. THANK YOU!!! Only two chapters left. Next chapter will be happy and if you like happy endings you will want to make it the last chapter. The final chapter will be very dark and not a happy ending.  
  
Lex knew that considering his first two marriages some would believe him insane to even consider getting married again. But those were the people who did not know Chloe. He felt no hesitation or concern. While he usually detested cliches he thought that perhaps, for him and marriage, the third time really was the charm.  
  
Chloe had wanted a small wedding, so Lex had made sure made sure that's what she got; even though his father encouraged them to have a large ceremony in Metropolis. Lex was quite sure that Lionel wanted to be seen as sponsoring a large wedding in an attempt to show that he now supported the couple, something Lex still had his doubts about. No matter what his father had said and done, or not done, over the last year and a half. Lionel hadn't done anything to interfere with their relationship, as he had promised, but Lex knew his father and could not trust him.  
  
Lex's thought's were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey, Lex. Lana says Chloe is almost ready. We should get outside." Clarks paused and his voice changed to half amused half indulgent. "Chloe refuses to leave her room while you're still in the house. That old superstition about the groom seeing the bride on her wedding day."  
  
Lex nodded and smiled indulgently at Chloe's surprising turn to the superstitious. "Is everyone else gathered in the garden?" He asked Clark.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Chloe had wanted the wedding to be held outside and they'd eventually decided that the grounds of the mansion was the best place to have the wedding. It would be easy to keep unwanted press or other "party crashers" away. The date they had chosen was significant to Chloe and Lex. It was exactly two years from their first "date". The weather had cooperated and given a beautiful, warm, early fall day.  
  
Clark had been very pleased that, after his not making it to the wedding last time, Lex had again asked him to be his best man. He'd smiled at the dire mock-threats from both Lex and Chloe if he missed this wedding. For any reason. Lionel had not attended the party where Clark had announced the engagement, but called the next day to congratulate Lex and Chloe and promise to attend the wedding. His helicopter had landed at the mansion two hours before.  
  
Lana had been put in charge of the decorations and done a beautiful job. The decorations were white with purple or lavender trim and details. For her bouquet Chloe had chosen a dozen white roses. As he and Clark took their places he saw His father on the front row of one side, while Jonathon and Martha occupied the front row of the other side with a seat left vacant for Gabe once he'd completed his part in the wedding and escorted Chloe to Lex. Moments later music began to play as Chloe appeared on the arm of her father.  
  
All the men present were stuck by her beauty. The sun reflected off her hair and perfect white dress. She'd decided weeks before not to wear a veil, telling Lex she had nothing to hide. He'd laughed and let her have her way, saying she could wear whatever she wanted as long as she said, "I do" at the right moment. It had then been her turn to laugh, and kiss him. They had not returned to talking about wedding plans, or talking much at all, the rest of that evening.  
  
As they began their vows Lex was glad Chloe had decided against a veil. He enjoyed being able to look into her eyes s they each in turn said "I do." The love and trust he saw in her eyes warmed his heart. Chloe was grateful when Lex let down his usual barriers and allowed her to read what he was feeling. The love and joy and sense of peace, and let her see that she was the one responsible for those emotions. Both spoke their vows in clear and confident voices.  
  
When the priest asked if anyone had objections to the marriage Chloe forced herself to look into Lex eyes and not glance over at Lionel. All was silent, and the priest continued, pronouncing them husband and wife.  
  
The reception began immediately after the wedding. After standing in line and greeting all their guests Chloe and Lex where finally able to head towards the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. No one who knew them was surprised to hear "Everything" by Lighthouse begin to play. Chloe and Lex had both wanted it for this first dance.  
  
Once it was finished Chloe danced with her father and Lex asked Martha to dance with him. Gabe was truely happy for his daughter, but couldn't help the feeling of sadness that "his" little girl now *belonged* to another man. The only thing that made it bearable was knowing that Lex did not consider her one of his belongings, but genuinely and deeply loved her. Just as it was obvious that she loved Lex.  
  
Then Chloe, somewhat reluctantly, danced with Lionel while Lex danced with her Aunt who had come for the wedding. Clark took pity on Chloe and claimed the next dance; seeing that Lex asked Lana to dance. Chloe soon began to feel almost like a rag doll being passed around as all the men seemed to want to dance with her.  
  
Seeing her discomfort Lex gave the signal to have the cake brought out. The cake had been Martha's wedding present to the couple and looked wonderful, and tasted better than it looked. When they fed each other a piece of cake Chloe couldn't resist smearing a bit of frosting on Lex face; much to everyone's delight. He returned the favor, causing everyone to laugh even harder. The photographer had gotten photos of them with frosting on their faces and was sure they would turn out well.  
  
Chloe's feet where hurting by this point and she was glad for a chance to sit down with Lex and eat her cake. She was also glad Lana had talked her into eating something for breakfast that morning despite her nerves.  
  
After the cake was eaten the DJ called for all the single woman to gather together, and Chloe took her place to throw the bouquet. She took careful note of where Lana was standing before turning around and tossing the flowers directly to Lana. The other girl blushed and smiled at her friend.  
  
The single men quickly gathered around Lex and a chair that had been placed for Chloe. He took his time removing Chloe's garter and tossed it to Clark without bothering to even act like it was random.  
  
Clark turned red and shared a look with Lana who walked up to him. "Think they're trying to tell us something?" He joked.  
  
"Maybe. I just can't figure out what," she joked back.  
  
While everyone was teasing Clark and Lana Chloe and Lex slipped away. Chloe was anxious to find out where Lex was taking her for their honeymoon, since he'd refused to even give her a hint before the wedding. Once they where settled in the limo Chloe looked over at her husband.  
  
"So are you finally going to tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Tonight, the penthouse. Tomorrow, we fly to Paris. We should get there just in time to watch the sun set and have dinner."  
  
"Sounds perfect. And no one knows to look for us at the penthouse, right?"  
  
"Just the driver, and I gave him a . . . generous bonus to stay quiet. Our pilot for tomorrow as well. No one will know where we are until we arrive in Paris."  
  
"Good," Chloe almost purred and curled up against Lex side, placing a kiss on his neck and very sure she was going to love being married to Lex.  
  
A/N: For anyone reading "Trust" the next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow sometime.  
  
CowGirlSky: Thanks. Hope I answered the Where was Lionel question.  
  
Pam15: I just figured that Lex would ask Gabe as a formality and to be polite. He'd want to stay on Gabe's good side. Glad you like me ,uh, Lex (BG) letting Clark make the announcement.  
  
Lady Pyra: Thank you!!  
  
Lulucifer: Thank you. Yeah, it's almost done.  
  
Jane Elizabeth: Well, you know what evil plot twist I have planned. . . . All this was the calm before the storm. Thanks for everything.  
  
Callista NicTernyn: Thank you. I'm glad you liked the announcement.  
  
Leonsalanna: Everything will be solved in the last two chapters. This is SO long there will NOT be a sequel. Thanks.  
  
Princess Bethy: I can't wait for your update!!!!! YEA!!!! Thanks. Lionel will be seen in the final chapter, and it will be worth the long wait for his reaction.  
  
Autumngold: Thanks. It's WONDERFUL to hear that having him propose at the Torch worked. I figured it wasn't the most romantic place, but it was the most appropriate. Hope you liked the wedding.  
  
Buffiy18: THANK YOU!! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Scifichick: Hope you liked the wedding. Only two chapters to go. One happy one sad.  
  
Kit Merlot: Thank you again for the permission for next chapter. I'll try not to keep you waiting long. I had to add the bit of jealousy, so it's nice to hear it worked out. So Lionel has to die, huh? Funny, I was thinking the same thing. . . EVIL GRIN  
  
MC6: You'll have to wait a bit longer on Lionel. Sorry. Promise that it will be big when the answer comes in the final chapter.  
  
Eternal Stargater: Thank you. It's always good to hear!  
  
KawaiiRyu: I figured it was time for the wedding. Thanks. Hope this didn't disappoint.  
  
Emsta: You were right about Lionel being a no show! Thought about the announcement being in the Torch, but it seemed to weird for Chloe to write her own wedding announcement.  
  
Alecgrl: That was me replying to *your* review. Thanks!!! Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for the praise and compliments!!! With reviews like the one's I've gotten for this story I'll definitely keep writing. Plus I just love writing. LOL While everyone was teasing Clark and Lana Chloe and Lex slipped away. Chloe was anxious to find out where Lex was taking her for their honeymoon, since he'd refused to even give her a hint before the wedding. Once they where settled in the limo Chloe looked over at her husband.  
  
"So are you finally going to tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Tonight, the penthouse. Tomorrow, we fly to Paris. We should get there just in time to watch the sun set and have dinner."  
  
"Sounds perfect. And no one knows to look for us at the penthouse, right?"  
  
"Just the driver, and I gave him a . . . generous bonus to stay quiet. Our pilot for tomorrow as well. No one will know where we are until we arrive in Paris."  
  
"Good," Chloe almost purred and curled up against Lex side, placing a kiss on his neck and very sure she was going to love being married to Lex. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was busy over the holidays. The final chapter will be up very soon since it's already mostly done. Thanks to Jayne Elizabeth for being willing to Beta this chapter for me.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Lex Luthor, known world wide for his discipline and self control, was pacing nervously back and forth across the small waiting room. He paused occasionally to stare at the double doors on one side of the room as if his immense will power would force the doctor to appear. He'd spent the first few hours of her labor at Chloe's side, with her gripping his hand. But complications had developed and the doctors had ordered him out of the room. Only the warning that his remaining and being in the doctors way would endanger the life of Chloe and their baby had forced Lex from the room.  
  
Finally Lex sat down in one of the chairs. He let his mind drift back 7 months. Chloe had walked into his study smiling widely and carrying a bag.  
  
"So what did the doctor say?" He'd asked as he'd pulled her into his arms.  
  
"That you can relax. I'm perfectly healthy. I got you something," Chloe told him and held up the bag. Lex stepped back and accepted the bag. From inside he pulled out a picture frame that was clearly designed for a baby picture. But instead of a picture there was writing.  
  
*In 7 months you can put a picture of our baby here.*  
  
"You're pregnant? That's why you've been getting sick and fainted?" Lex asked in near disbelief.  
  
"Yes. I'd forgotten that morning sickness doesn't just happen in the morning or I'd have realized it on my own. The fact that I've been getting sick in the evening threw me off. I just need to take an Iron supplement so I won't faint again. And keep you around to catch me again, just in case," she added in a teasing tone. She was referring to when she'd fainted the day before and Lex had caught her before she fell and then made her promise to see the doctor.  
  
Lex smiled. "That won't be a problem. I intend to stick very close to you."  
  
"Like you don't stick close to me now," Chloe teased.  
  
Lex put the picture frame on his desk them swept Chloe into his arms and gently spun her around once before setting her back down. "I'm going to be a dad. *We're* going to be parents." Lex said aloud, wanting to hear how it sounded. He decided it sounded like the best thing he'd heard since Chloe had said "I do," at their wedding.  
  
Chloe leaned in against him, happy and secure in his love and his joy at hearing her news. She was sure Lex would be a wonderful father to her children, just as he was a wonderful husband to her. She felt sure her biggest problem would be to keep Lex from spoiling them to much and giving them everything.  
  
Lex was brought back to the present by the sound of a door opening. Not, however, the door he'd been wanting to open.  
  
"Lex, we came as soon as we could. How is she?"  
  
"Clark. Hello, Lana. I'm not sure how she is. There were complications and they kicked me out. I'm still waiting for word."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lane said with a reassuring smile. She had no doubt that Lex had the best doctors in the country, if not the world, helping Chloe and the baby.  
  
"Mom and Dad are on their way," Clark informed Lex.  
  
Lex and Chloe had asked Jonathon and Martha to be the baby's God Parents. Since Gabe had died two years before, just over a year after their wedding, the Kent's had been the obvious choice. They arrived shortly after Clark and Lana.  
  
When everyone was there Lana asked Lex a question. "So tell me again what names you've chosen. I'm afraid I forgot, even though Chloe told me." In truth Lana hadn't forgotten, but wanted to distract Lex from his worry and pacing.  
  
It worked. Lex stopped pacing and sat down. "If it's a boy, Julian Gabriele Luthor, if it's a girl Pamela Lillian Luthor."  
  
"So Chloe held out on not learning which it would be?" Asked Martha.  
  
"Yes. She wanted to be surprised," Lex answered with an indulgent tone.  
  
"Lillian was you mother's name wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Lex answered. Then remembering that only Clark knew the full story to all the names Lex continued. "Pamela was, . . . I guess you'd say my nanny, but she was really more like an Aunt to me and a close friend to mom. Especially towards the end of my mothers life. My father sent her away after my mother died. I didn't get to see her again until shortly before she died. But She still meant a great deal to me. Julian was my little brother, but he died as an infant. Gabriele, of course, is for Chloe's dad."  
  
Moments later the doctor entered the room. Lex was instantly on his feet.  
  
The doctor headed off their questions. "Everything is fine. Mrs. Luthor and the baby are both doing well. You can come back and see them Mr. Luthor. The rest of you will have to wait. Only one, or maybe two, visitors at a time. And please keep the visits short, Mrs Luthor is understandably exhausted."  
  
Lex followed the doctor through the doors and to Chloe's room. He paused in the doorway and just stared at the sight of Chloe smiling down at the blanket wrapped bundle in her arms and felt it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She looked up and saw him.  
  
"Come over here and meet our son."  
  
Lex moved to her side and kissed her cheek before looking down at the baby. After a moment Chloe held their son up for Lex to take. Julian began to fuss but quieted as his father held him close against the soft sweater he was wearing. Lex sank down to sit on the side of the bed beside Chloe.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Happy, Lex. I'm completely happy."  
  
"If you tell anyone else this I'll deny it, but I was scared, Angel. When they kicked me out and I couldn't be with you for the birth. Not knowing what was happening with you and the baby. I was scared," Lex admitted.  
  
Chloe leaned over and kissed him. "We're both fine. And never again will I argue when you want to fly in the best doctors, "Just in case." You were right this time, we needed them. And thanks to you we had them." Chloe had always thought it overdoing things when Lex flew in the best doctors, but meant what she said about never thinking that again. The doctors Lex had insisted on had saved her and their son. She didn't plan to ever tell Lex exactly how close things had looked for a bit. It was past now and would only worry him when she got pregnant again; which she definitely planned to do.  
  
"I'm glad," Lex told her. A slight movement by his son drew Lex's attention. Chloe enjoyed watching Lex hold their son. With only the three of them present Lex let down his usual guard and allowed his emotions to show. It was so clear to Chloe that Lex loved her and Julian. The few, slight, lingering fears she'd had about him turning into his father melted away. Lex would never do to their son what his father had done to him, that Chloe was sure of.  
  
After twenty minutes Lex finally stood up and handed Julian back to Chloe. "The others are here and want to see you. I'll be back after they have a chance to see you and Julian."  
  
"OK." With a final kiss Lex went back to the waiting room.  
  
Jonathon and Martha appeared first.  
  
"Jonathon, Martha meet Julian," Chloe said and looked fondly down at the baby in her arms.  
  
"Are you OK? Lex said there were complications."  
  
"We're both fine, Martha. Really. Lex habit of flying in the best doctors paid off this time. Would you like to hold him?"  
  
"I'd love to," replied Martha as she moved to take Julian in her arms.  
  
Once Julian was settled Martha looked back at Chloe. "We never got to see Clark at this age, so this will be wonderful to watch this baby grow up and learn to talk and walk."  
  
"Thank you for asking us to be his God Parents," said Jonathon.  
  
"Lex and I wouldn't have had it any other way," she assured him.  
  
After a few moments Jonathon took a turn holding the baby. Against Jonathon's solid build Julian looked even smaller, but was clearly being held gently in the strong arms.  
  
After several minutes he handed Julian back to Chloe.  
  
"Clark and Lana are waiting to come see you. We'll see you back in Smallvile in a couple days."  
  
"Thanks, Jonathon."  
  
Clark and Lana entered the room a minute later. "He's adorable," was Lana's first comment as they looked at the baby.  
  
"Julian, this is your Aunt Lana and Uncle Clark," Chloe said as she smiled down at her son. Lana soon had Julian in her arms. "He looks like you, except for his eyes. Those are really his fathers eyes," she noted.  
  
"That's what I thought," agreed Chloe.  
  
After a few minutes Clark held out his arms. "My turn, Lana."  
  
She reluctantly handed the baby over. As she watched Clark holding a baby Lana couldn't help but imagine him holding their baby. He'd asked her to marry him a few months before and their wedding was being planned for the next summer. Looking at Julian Clark found it hard to think of Chloe as a mother or Lex as a father, but was happy for both of them. Looking at the clock he handed the baby back to Chloe.  
  
"The doctor ordered us to keep the visits short, and I'm sure Lex wants to get back in her. We'll see you both later."  
  
"Thanks for coming, both of you," Chloe said as she nestled Julian against her.  
  
Clark placed a friendly kiss on Chloe's cheek, then led Lana out.  
  
Once the others had left and Lex returned to the room Chloe fed Julian. He fell asleep immediately afterwards. Chloe smiled sleepily as Lex took the sleeping baby in his arms then fell asleep herself, feeling completely happy.  
  
She woke up several hours later to find Lex still in the chair by her bed and a portable crib in the room. Her mother's instinct, and common sense, told her Julian was in the crib.  
  
"I thought they'd take him to the nursery with the other babies," she commented.  
  
"I asked them to make an exception," said Lex, as if that explained everything. And coming from Lex Luthor it did.  
  
Chloe smiled at her husband. "Thanks. It will be nice to have him close. Will you check and see when Julian and I can go home?"  
  
Having expected that to be one of her first questions Lex had already discussed it with the doctors.  
  
"Late the day after tomorrow, at the earliest. They'd rather you wait until the next morning, or even later in the day, considering that there were complications."  
  
Chloe nodded then asked Lex for some water. Lex stayed well past visiting hours that night, but none of the nurses said a word to them.  
  
A/N: OK. Final warning. If you want a happy ending this was it.  
  
Jayne Elizabeth: THANK YOU!!! 4 everything.  
  
Scifichick: It worries you because you are a very smart person, and everyone should be worried. (evil laugh) Hope you liked the happy chapter of the two.  
  
Lady Pyra: Glad you liked the wedding. Thanks.  
  
Autumngold: If you want a happy ending you could stop reading now. It's great to hear that you liked how I wrote the wedding. Thank you.  
  
Leonsalanna: Just one more chapter. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Lily: Sorry about no wedding dress description. I thought it would be best to let everyone imagine the dress they wanted. No, Lionel dying won't be sad. . .  
  
KawaiiRyu: THANK YOU!!!! It's nice to hear. Sorry this chap took so long.  
  
PeepsRfun2eat: Yeah, angst can be good. My new story Trust is LOTS of angst. Glad you liked this story.  
  
Alecsgrl: Thanks for the compliments. I figure if you all take the time to review I should reply.  
  
Kit Merlot: Thank you! You just got one of the major plots in my new story Trust. Lionel's the bad guy in this one and I wanted to do something different in my new story so it's Clark and Lex become enemies over Chloe. Very smart "guess"!!!! (just not this story)  
  
Callista NicTeryn: Thanks.  
  
Vampy Surfer: Thank you! I'll e mail you.  
  
Webster 7: I also personally believe in waiting until marriage, but had to write the story the way I thought the characters would act, not the way I would. I'm glad you liked the rest of the story. 


	17. 25 Years Later

A/N: First I'd like to say that my beta, Jane Elizabeth, tried and tried to convince me to let Chloe live. My muse demanded otherwise. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this whole LONG story. And for all the wonderful reviews. I'm still in shock over the number of reviews and all the kind things you all have said. THANKS!!! Also, I know Nixon died, but I wanted him alive, so instead of killing him Lex just wounded him and threatened/bribed him to keep his big mouth shut.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
A long retired Nixon was in the crowd that made up the funeral of Chloe Sullivan Luthor. She had been killed in what was believed to have been a botched robbery or abduction. According to the contacts he still had in the police department the three men believed responsible for her death had vanished off the face of the earth. Nixon couldn't help but remember Lex long ago telling him that what he buried stayed buried. Nixon seriously doubted the three bodies would ever be found. Nixon could tell that Lex was now wounded. A wound to the soul so deep it would never stopped hurting. Never stop bleeding. A wound so deep it was mortal. Nixon had seen men like that before, men whose souls were dead, though their bodies still moved.  
  
Beside Lex stood his 25 year old son Julian Gabriele Luthor and his daughter 22 year old daughter Pamela Lillian Luthor. Clark and Lana also stood near Lex, as did Jonathon and Martha Kent. Lionel was not in attendance due to health problems. Chloe was being buried with her wedding ring, but Lex had removed the Claudgh ring he'd given her years ago and now wore it on a chain around his neck where it would remain for the rest of his life.  
  
Clark was worried about Lex. Very worried. It had taken a great deal of his super strength to pull Lex away from Chloe's lifeless body. Lex had been sobbing uncontrollably at the time, not caring who saw. But after disappearing into his penthouse for three days, allowing only his children and Clark in, Lex had emerged and shown no emotion since. It was as if in losing Chloe Lex had lost his ability to feel emotion. When Clark had talked with him before the funeral Lex had looked... empty. Even his eyes, which for three days had held nothing but the raw agony ripping apart his soul, were dull, drained of life, but also drained of that hellish pain that had torn into Clark each time he saw it. It wasn't really an improvement.  
  
Lex wore dark sunglasses that hid his eyes. Eyes that shone with a dark light; a light which suggested a soul who had been lingering in the lowest levels of Hell--one who was coming back now to take his revenge on those who had put him there.  
  
In his room Lionel watched the news coverage of the funeral. He had finally done it. Finally found away to rid Lex of Chloe's influence. It had grown over the years to a level that had become unacceptable to Lionel. He'd forgotten the promise he'd once made that she had nothing more to fear from him.  
  
He'd considered having her killed when he retired several years before, leaving Lex head of Lex Corps and Luthor Corps, which had merged, but decided the timing would be to suspicious. There was also the fact that he did love his son and wanted to give him as much time with Chloe as he dared. But now Lionel's heart was failing him. He knew he only had weeks or months left, he had to ensure Lex would run the Luthor Empire without the emotions Chloe encouraged in him.  
  
Lionel knew there was a chance that Lex would learn of his involvement. Learn he'd hired the three men to kill Chloe. But he remembered that during the tornado years before Lex had been unable to stand by and watch him die. He didn't think Lex would be capable of killing him. Not when he was already dying anyway.  
  
That night Lex went to the secret location where the men who had held Chloe were being held - -and questioned. As Lex had expected one of the men was foolish enough to think that if he admitted who had hired him he might be allowed to live. Lex found himself curiously unsurprised to hear his fathers name given as the one who ordered Chloe killed.  
  
One week after Chloe's funeral Lex sat in his office listening to the news reports on his fathers death. It was said that his already failing heart could not stand the stress of losing his much loved daughter in law, Chloe. It was also reported that because of Lionel's known illness no autopsy would be preformed. This was ensured by Lionel's personal physician who Lex had given a substantial donation to; "for taking such good care of my father and ensure his last days and moments were as painless as possible," according to Lex official statement.  
  
In truth Lionel's final moments had not been painless. The drug his physician had given Lionel had paralyzed him but left him able to fell the terrible pain it caused as he slowly died. That drug and the assurance that there would be no autopsy was the true reason for the large sum Lex paid the physician.  
  
As the news ended Lex clicked it off and a smile cold enough to freeze Hell itself spread across his face. For the rest of his life what little emotion Lex was still capable of feeling was reserved solely for his children and the Kent's, including Lana. A distance had now grown between Lex and everything else, between Lex and everyone else. A thread-thine line that stretched wider than the ocean. Only those few where ever able to cross that line.  
  
As Lex had once predicted to Clark kings and heads of state attended his fathers funeral. He accepted their sympathy and condolences with dry eyes, a somber tone and straight face.  
  
A few years later Jonathon Kent died. Again as predicted his funeral was attended by his friends. Lex was one of them and a few tears ran down his face as he gave Martha and Clark his deeply felt sympathy. There were those that noticed that he cried at Jonathon's funeral, as he had not at his own father's. None of them ever mentioned it aloud.  
  
A/N: (ducks sharp objects heading towards her)  
  
Callista NicTernyn: THANKS!!!  
  
Lily: No. No sadness for Lionel. At least I let them have a fabulous life for 25 years. . . does that count? Please?  
  
Scifichick: Thank you for understanding that this is what my muse made me write. I usually don't like unhappy ending either.  
  
Lady Pyra: Thanks for the compliment. Do I get any credit for nothing happening to either of the children? I didn't let the baby get hurt. . .  
  
Leonsalanna: WOW! Your favorite ChLex? I'm flattered. Thank you!!!  
  
Autumngold: You are welcome, and thank you for all the kind reviews.  
  
Csk8-20: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed the story.  
  
Kit Merlot: Thanks for the compliments. It made my day! Hope the ending didn't disappoint you.  
  
Sofia: THANK YOU! It means a lot to me to hear, uh, read, that you liked the story so much.  
  
Alecsgrl: Thanks! 


End file.
